


Unexpecting.

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parenthood, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: When Alec Lightwood got pregnant during a demonic attack his family and fiance expected him to get rid of the baby as soon as possible. An alternative universe fiction where nothing happened as planed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the second paragraph the demonic attack is described but only slighty graphic. I have marked it when it starts with "TW" (for trigger warning) If you want you can can skip it without losing too much information.

"So he is really pregnant?" Maryse starred at her son Alec who was lying on the examination table. He looked pale with his eyes shut. 

"How quickly can we get rid of this nightmare?" Robert questioned Catarina Loss with an urgent voice. The Lightwood family had come to the warlock to examine if their eldest son was indeed carrying a child. 

"He should have been more careful. Why was he so reckless to go there alone? The sooner this is over the better." Maryse answered with determination and looked at Raj, the fiance of her son. 

He was gazing back at her and simply nodded in agreement: "I can't agree more. We have only three months left before our wedding. This is the last thing we need." Since the attack he had been tiptoeing around Alec and had tried to avoid being alone with him. 

"So I will need a few days to prepare the procedure. Once we start there is no way of going back. Are you sure you don't want the baby?" Even under those circumstances Catarina tried to make the people in front of her understand that they had a choice.  

Maryse, Robert and Raj answered instantly at the same time while gesturing wildly with their hands.  

"What question is that?" 

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Of course we don't want that abomination." 

The only person who hadn't said a word so far was the one who was concerned the most. Still lying on the table, Alec clenched his fists and silently wondered why his life had become a living hell. 

 

* * *

  

_**Four weeks ago** _

_"TW"_

Alec and Jace were patrolling the downtown area after some demons had attacked mundanes. 

It was now way after midnight and after searching a remote building and finding no new clues they decided to get back to the institute. 

"I need a coffee or I'll die right here due to sleep deprivation. Do you want one too?" Jace asked his brother looking indeed like he couldn't keep his eyes open any second longer.

"No I'm fine. I just wait here for you." Although Alec hadn't got much sleep either the last days he was surprisingly wake. 

As Jace entered the small coffee shop Alec heard a strange noice coming for the remote street on the left. Taking out his bow he decided to have a closer look. 

Observing carefully the place he didn't see or hear anything when suddenly a wave of energy hit him and slammed Alec into the wall of an old warehouse building.

He tried to move to but failed. 

"Well what do we have here? Isn't it the eldest son of the precious Lightwood family? You just showed up in time." A sinister voice interrupted the silence. 

"Who are you?" Alec struggled to get away from the wall but it was like he was trapped with invisible strings around his arms and legs. 

"I'm here to deliver a special gift for you little soldier. I'm sure your family will love it." The voice got closer.

Alec felt a rush of panic when he finally discovered where the voice was coming from. It was an Incubi demon. 

"Oh...you have to be little patient. But you can unwrap it in nine months." The demon turned to him with an disturbing grin on this grotesque face.

"What the hell? Get away from me!" Alec's heart had never beat so fast but despite all his efforts he still couldn't move. Suddenly a second wave of energy hit him right into his stomach and he felt like all the air was kicked out of his lungs.

"See isn't it funny how one life is created to end another one? This dearest darling will be the downfall of the Lightwo..."

Before the demon could finish the sentence he was slashed into hundred pieces. Jace was hovering over the remains wielding his sword while trying to catch his breath. 

"Alec! What happened? Are you alright?" 

"I...I don't know." Alec could finally move again but felt dizzy all over his body. A strange sensation spread around his stomach, he fell on the ground and passed out. 

 _"TW end"_  

* * *

 

_**Present time** _

 

Catarina looked concerned at the young Shadowhunter who hadn't said anything so far. "If you want to continue with the procedure, come back on Friday. Do you want anyone to join the session?"

Alec stayed silent when his parents told the warlock that they had to be back in Idris.

Alec stayed silent when Raj explained that he was leading a council meeting and couldn't be there either. Grabbing Alec's hand and letting it almost immediately go again Raj whispered to his fiance: "You can handle this on your own, right Alec?" Turning to Catarina he added:  "Make sure there is nothing left so we can go back to normality as quickly as possible."  

When his parents and Raj decided to go Alec still hadn't said a word to anybody.

Arriving back at the Institute Izzy was impatiently waiting for them. She had been on a mission away the last weeks and it was the first time she saw her brother after the demonic attack.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" His sister hugged him tightly and he realized it was the first time since the incident that someone wasn't awkward of being close to him. 

"I...It ...I don't know." Alec finally stated finding at least a little comfort in the arms of Izzy. 

"It is alright. We will get through this together." She began to softly caress his back. 

"Isabelle, it is good to see you. Nevertheless we should not have this conversation here. This is ...a personal matter." Maryse intervened with a firm voice pulling them apart and into the direction of their private rooms.

Maryse and Robert had decided to keep the attack a secret and not involve any other Shadowhunter from the Institute while dealing with the outcomes.

Alec could still hear his father's words burning in his heart: "If they knew they would never look at you the same. They would stop seeing you as a strong leader, they would only see someone who can't even keep himself safe..." 

Alec was tempted to ask. Ask his parents if they saw him like that. 

He didn't. 

Instead the young man spent the following days mostly writing reports to the clave. As the future head of the institute Alec had the duty to stay in close contact.

Besides working was the only thing which kept his mind in a sane place.

So he stayed up as late as possible and tried not to think about what had happened to him. Still he found himself having difficulties to breath, especially before going to sleep. 

When Friday morning arrived Raj showed up at the door of Alec's room. He was smiling while standing at the threshold.  "Can't wait to see you in the afternoon when this nightmare is over." 

"Really? Were have you been the whole week?" Alec blurred out. He had only got a few text messages from his fiance in the last days. 

"Alec. You know how important the preparation of the council meeting is. Our future depends on it." Raj stated. 

"And this here isn't?" Alec replied for the first time slightly angrily while pointing his hand on his stomach. He had tried to stay calm after the attack. Telling himself over and over that this incident wouldn't change anything.  

"What do you mean? The warlock is ready for the procedure. There is nothing else we need to do." Raj sounded irritated. 

"Right...I see you later then" Alec whispered feeling the frustration growing. He quickly took his bag and passed his fiance without kissing him goodbye as usual. 

Raj could have ask. Just once.

Maybe it was too much to expect.

Alec wasn't even sure what he would have answered if Raj had questioned him how he felt. 

 

* * *

 

"Alec you are here. I have wondered if you would show up." Catarina greeted the Shadowhunter reaching out for his hand.

"Where else would I be?" Alec starred back trying to keep his feelings inside.

"Well even under these circumstances such a decision is not easy." Caterina was relieved that the young man finally talked to her. But she needed to be sure that ending the pregnancy was also his choice. 

"Whatever. Can we get this over now?" Alec replied without really looking at her. 

"If this is what you want of course. Come in and lay down here again. I will be back in a few seconds." 

 Alec settled down and starred at the ceiling his hands wrapped around him. When Catarina entered the room again she held a syringe in her hand which was filled with a white fluid. 

"Ready?" 

Without answering Alec stretched out his arm.

Catarina was just about to inject the fluid into Alec's body when she heard him whisper. 

"Grace." 

"Grace?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I would have called her Grace..." 

Caterina looked closely at Alec who still tried everything to avoid eye contact. But the small glimpse insight his thoughts confirmed what she had expected since the first meeting. Alec had doubts. So she decided to put the syringe back on the table. 

"That is a beautiful name. You know, we don't have to do this. There are always alternatives. Right?" 

"I can't keep the baby ... they would hate her." Alec thought about it every day since Catarina had told him that he was expecting a girl. 

"How about you?" The Warlock squeezed his hand softly. 

"What about me?" 

"Do you hate her too?"

"I should." The Shadowhunter answered. 

"But you don't?"

"I have tried. I have really tried..."

"Alec, listen...I know the circumstances are terrible and you have imagined a completely different life.  But if you have any doubts give yourself more time. Whatever you decide I will be here"  

"But everyone expects that I come back without her..." Alec sounded defeated. 

"Even more reason to take your time to figure out what you want." Catarina tried to ensure him that it was his choice to make. "How about that? Before we do something which you maybe regret we will meet here in one week. What do you think?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think will Alec decide?


	2. Chapter 2

One day passed.

Another one.

A third one.

Alec thought it would be harder to hide the truth. But when he returned from Catarina his parents and Raj simple supposed he wasn't pregnant anymore so they didn't even bother him with questions about his appointment. Everything seemed back to normal. But it was an illusion and not only because Alec hadn't made up his mind if he wanted to keep the baby.

_One life is created to end another._

Raj visited him again in his room but this time he entered and sat down near the bed. He had brought the guest list for the wedding and wanted to discuss the seating order: "So I think the delegations of Nigeria and Great Britain should be placed here since we need them on board for our new strategy at the international council."

Alec had a hard time to focus and still felt irritated about how quickly Raj had shut him out and now acted like the attack had never taken place. "Is this just an opportunity for you to hold negotiation talks?"

"Come on. We both know that such events are also important to build networks. If we handle this clever our careers will benefit from it. Big time."

Seeing the sceptical look on Alec's face Raj quickly added: "We will have a lovely celebration. We just combine business with private pleasure. Since we are on this subject... I know I haven't been around much the last days but I can stay here tonight. We have some time to make up." The Shadowhunter winked. 

Alec felt a strange twist in his stomach. He had always thought he and Raj had a solid partnership coming from a similar background and sharing same life goals.

It wasn't a fairytale romance but the eldest son of the Lightwoods didn't believe in such a thing anyway.

Until the attack he was convinced that they genuinely cared about each other and their well-being. This would have been enough as the foundation for their marriage.

But what if he was wrong? Would Raj turn on him every time something bad happened?

This attack was deeply disturbing but not even the worst possible thread in the Shadowworld. 

He couldn't help himself: "If I had kept the baby would there still be a wedding?"

"Alec don't be ridiculous. There was never a baby. We have dealt with this thing. I don't know why you bring it up again." The light mood of Raj slowly began to shift too. 

"So I suppose your answer is no." 

"How can you even ask me that? Can you image the reaction of the Institute? We have worked so hard to get here and this would have destroyed everything in seconds. Besides you wouldn't marry me either if I would carry such a monster."

"I ..." Alec didn't know what to reply. Not about his possible reaction and not about the word monster which had made him flinch. 

_One life is created to end another._

"Please let's focus again on our future. So the delegation..." Raj kept on talking. 

But Alec was lost deep in thought. What would he have done when the roles would have been switched? 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the voice from Izzy interrupted the monologe of Raj.

"Alec, are you there? Can I come in?" 

"Yes, of course". He quickly replied. 

Izzy slowly opened the door and smiled at her brother who was standing in the middle of the room. 

"Oh I didn't know that Raj is here. I can come back later." Izzy stated when she discovered that Alec wasn't alone. 

"No. Actually Raj: can you excuse us for a moment? I have to talk with my sister about a family matter."

Raj nodded. "No problem. We decide about the seating order later. And we also have to fix the date for the rehearsal dinner. Bye." 

After he had left the room Alec turned to his sister and kissed Izzy on the forehead: "Hey."

"Hola hermano. What's going on?" She wrapped her arms around him and they both sat down on his bed. 

"Ask me something easier..."

"That bad?" 

"You have no idea..." Alec sighed.  

"You wanna talk about it?" 

“I don't know..." Alec was used to keep secrets from the world but normally he would at least trust his siblings with most of them. 

Izzy rested her head on the shoulder of her big brother waiting patiently if he wanted to share his sorrows.

"Do you think ...marrying Raj is ...well...the right thing to do?" 

Izzy was surprised that Alec brought this up. 

"Do you have doubts?"

"I am not sure. I mean ...after the attack...he ... I just thought he would be a little bit more ...supportive... I guess." Alec had troubles to express all his contradictory feelings.

"And not a self-absorbed asshole caring only about this reputation but not about what you are going through?" 

"Izzy!"

"Sorry...but from what I have seen it is legit to question his qualities as a partner, not to mention as a possible husband." Izzy had wanted to talk with Alec about her observations after the attack but she had been afraid of putting Alec through additional pain.  

"I just...it feels like my life is falling apart. The attack. The pregnancy...I mean I thought about having children in the future with Raj but if he acts like that every time we have a serious problem ...it is all so messed up ... hell I don't even know if I am good with kids..." Alec tried to gather his thoughts. 

"Are you kidding me? I mean obviously your children would love their auntie the most because I am way cooler than you....But seriously. I have seen you growing up. Even when we were little you always looked after me. Protected me from all the dangers you could. Made me laugh when I was sad or afraid. You will be the most amazing dad the world has ever seen. And every child would be lucky to have you as its father." Izzy gave Alec a genuine smile. 

"You really think so?" 

"Of course."

"Thanks Izzy." Alec had always been grateful about his relationship with his siblings. When things got rough they would stick together. And especially now he could need every supporting voice.  

"So ... what are you going to do about Raj?" 

"Honestly ... all I know right now is that I want to get some sleep." Alec replied feeling the exhaustion of the last days. 

"Alright. Remember whatever you decide I will be there for you okay?" Izzy gave her brother a soft hug before leaving the room. 

 

* * *

 

Alec had texted an apology to his finance expressing that they should meet rather tomorrow than today again. While lying in bed his mind was spinning around the possible consequences if he would keep the child. The relationship with Raj wouldn't survive it. He was convinced about that now. Also his dream of being the head of the institute would be shattered. Hell he wasn't even sure if he could stay a Shadowhunter at all or get deruned and kicked out. 

Gently stroking over his belly he whispered: "Sorry little one. I still don't know what to do...I know this whole situation sucks. For me and you". 

_One life is created to end another._

Slowly he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Alec was woken by the security alert of the Institute. He quickly dressed up and ran to the headquarter where he bumped into Jace. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Members of the circle were spotted in the harbor area. We will go there to check it out and hopefully make some arrests." Jace replied.

"Alright, I will grab my bow and arrows. Be right back."  

"Wait...are you even fit enough to go on a mission again? I mean after the last days?" Jace looked concerned at his brother. 

"Don't worry. That's my duty". Alec shrugged and hurried to the armory. 

 

* * *

 

The reports had been right. The Shadowhunters discovered at least ten members of the circle lingering around the container area.

Alec had always been an excellent shooter so he managed to bring five down without life threading injuries.

Just when he was about to target another one he heard the scream of Jace: "Alec! Watch out!"

Before realizing what was happening he felt a sharp pain in his body. Suddenly there was blood running down his navel area. 

Jace ran to help and knocked the man out who was responsible. "Izzy, Underhill can you handle the rest? Alec got hurt. I have to get him into safety!"

"Yeah hurry. We got this." Izzy replied quickly while putting on handcuffs to a circle member. 

"Alec come on. Let's go back to the institute."

"I'm okay..." Alec answered still feeling shocked. Suddenly there was a wave of pain again. . 

"Come on. You are loosing a lot of blood. Let's get you to the infirmary." 

"Alright...wait ....no...I have to get to Catarina." 

"What? Why?" Jace looked at his brother suspiciously. 

"Just bring me there okay? Please." After seeing the growing amount of red color on his shirt the Shadowhunter begged : "NOW!"

  

* * *

 

"Alec darling ... I expected you later...Oh by Lilith what happened?" Catarina seemed equally shocked when she realized the large bloody wound.

"Circle member... can you help?" 

"Alec, what the hell is going on? Why would you go to that warlock? We have the best medical stuff at the Inst..."

"Shut up and just wait outside. Or leave." Alec was losing his patience. 

"Jace I ensure you I take care of your brother. Just give us a few moments okay?" Catarina tried to calm both brothers. 

"Alright but I am not going anywhere".  

 As soon as Catarina and Alec closed the door of the loft he pleaded with a desperate voice: "Please tell me she is still there and safe" 

"Lay down. I will do my best." 

It seemed that the Shadowhunter had finally made his choice and under other circumstances the warlock would have been relieved. But was it up to him anymore? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed right. Alec wants to keep the baby. Can Catarina help him?


	3. Chapter 3

"How could I be so reckless??? Catarina please please tell me Grace is okay..." Alec cried out. He shouldn't have joined the mission. But it was like acting in autopilot and do what he was trained for. Putting himself at risk to save others. He still hadn't fully processed that he wasn't alone anymore and no other human life was so depending on his choice and actions like the baby inside of him. 

Catarina moved her hands gentle over his body. "I will heal your wound first." 

"Nooo. Take care of her." 

"Alec listen! We need you to be okay, if we lose you she doesn't have a chance."

The Shadowhunter nodded while silently tears were running down his face. He felt a soft tingle on his belly when Catarina held her hand over his wound. 

It didn't take long but it surely felt like that.

"Alright the wound is closed. It will probably hurt a little the next days. I am going to check now, if the baby is okay."

She focused again on her hands and closed her eyes. A small wave of light came out from Alec's abdomen.

And suddenly the Shadowhunter heard a quiet but steady pounding.

"Is that...is it her?"

"Yes, that is your daughter. Quite extraordinary I have to say. Normally you can hear a heartbeat only from the seventh week on." Catarina gave Alec a soft smile.

"So she is fine?"

"Yeah, both of you have been lucky. The knife seemed to have missed her just a few millimeters."

"Oh thank the angel. If something would have happened to her... I think I couldn't live with myself..."

"I'm happy that both of you are safe. So from now it is ..." Catarina waited for Alec to continue. 

"...me and Grace" For the first time he seemed less tensed and a tender expression appeared on his face. "I mean I still hate the way it happened but I don't know... It is not my fault but it is also not hers. And I have sworn to protect the lives of those in need."

"Still most of the people in your situation wouldn't have even considered to give her a chance. You both seem exceptional and I am sure you are doing the r..."

"What the hell is going on?" Suddenly Jace bursted through the door.

"Everything is okay. Catarina has just healed me. Can you please check on Izzy and get her here? I have to talk to both of you and the Institute is not the best place to do it." Alec tried to calm his brother down. Turning to Catarina he he added: "I mean, only if it is alright with you?"

"Yes of course. Take all the time you need." The Warlock assured him. 

Jace gave them both a strange look but since he couldn't feel any pain through his parabatai bond he agreed to do what Alec had asked him. 

 

* * *

 

"So you are still pregnant and you are really going to keep the baby?" Izzy starred at her brother with shock but also admiration. 

"Do have any idea what you get yourself into???" Jace couldn't believe what his brother just confessed to them. 

"Funny that this is coming from you 'Mr. Act-first-think-later'... Believe me I'm quite aware that this decision will probably change everything."

_One life is created to end another._

Izzy gave her brother a hug: "Well count me in...oh I'm actually going to be an aunt. This is awesome." 

"What if the baby is...I don't know...evil?" Jace couldn't help. He panicked. Since the attack on his brother he had been avoiding Alec most of the time. Mainly because he had felt guilty. If he hadn't gone for that damn coffee probably nothing would have happened. He hadn't been able to protect Alec from the demonic creature once but he would make sure that it didn't get worse at least. 

Izzy glared at him but Alec stayed remarkable calm. 

"I have talked with Catarina. Despite the circumstances it is like with every other baby. You can't predict the future but Catarina explained to me that there is no demonic energy around her. And I trust her experience." Alec replied. 

"You have really thought this through?" Jace began to relax a little bit more.

"Hello it is still me. Well ...me and Grace."  Alec returned with a small smile on his face. 

"Oh my god you already gave her a name? I see she has you already wrapped around the finger." Izzy became more and more enthusiastic.

"If this is what you really want, Alec, I support you of course" Jace finally concluded, even if he wasn't really thrilled about his brother's decision. 

"Yes, it took me some time but I have made up my mind". Alec stated. "Thank you both so much for not turning your back on us. I can't tell you how relieved I am. Especially for Grace. That she will have a great aunt and uncle on her side...since well I suppose I cannot count on our parents nor on Raj either..." 

"Shit ... what do we do about them?" Izzy's happiness suddenly turned into concern. Now Alec's previous sorrow about the wedding also made much more sense. 

"Well I have to tell them sooner than later. I probably shouldn't wait for the wedding to make a dramatic statement..." Alec tried to enlighten the mood but already began to feel tense himself thinking about their reactions.

 

* * *

 

Robert and Maryse starred at Alec with a disgusting look on their face. His mother turned to Raj: "I'm so sorry Alec is putting you through this. You don't deserve this...We don't deserve this." 

"He has obviously lost his mind. I will ask the Clave to get legal guardianship and then we will end this. Once and for all." His father replied. 

Alec clenched his fist. He had expected his parents not to be supportive but would they really go so far and try to kill his unborn child against his will?  

"Robert you can't do that! Then everyone would know that he got pregnant by a demon. Think of our reputation." Maryse intervened. 

Raj moved towards his fiance and grabbed his hands: "Alec, this isn't you. Think of it. We had it all planed. First the wedding, then you become the head of the Institute and afterwards we start our own family. If you are so desperate to play Daddy you should have talked to me. Get rid of this thing and I promise you we can have our own child just after we marry."

"We already can be a family now. With THIS child. I know it will take a lot of effort but we can make this work." Alec still hoped deep down that their three year old relationship wasn't all build on wrong expectations. Time over time they had promised each other to be there, especially when things would go rogue in the Shadowworld.

Raj removed his hands: "If you really believe that you are indeed insane. There is no universe where I want to raise such a creature."

"I think we should tell the Clave that Alec has got sick and isn't able to perform his duties at the moment. Raj will step in and take over his positions. And when Alec finally comes to his senses we will reconsider." Maryse proposed.

"Mum there will be nothing to reconsider. I'm going to have the baby and nothing you can say or try to do will change my mind."

"Well if you are really going through with this we are done. I will not allow this disgrace to destroy our family, our honor..."

"You know what Mother? Obviously there is not much there to destroy anyway!" Alec replied sharply trying to hide his pain. Without looking back he quickly left the room and said a silent goodbye to the people who he had thought would always be part of his existence. 

_One life is created to end another. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all._

 

* * *

 

_**Two and a half years later** _

 

"Catarina we will miss you soo much." Alec still couldn't believe that she was moving to England. During his whole pregnancy and all the time after the birth of Grace she had been a constant source of support and understanding. 

"I will miss you two. But my job rotation will only last 12 months. I will be back just like that. And if something happens I'm always just a portal away." 

"Are you sure you want to leave your loft to us?"

"Alec Lightwood stop worrying about that. I couldn't ask for better tenants. I have told you long ago you can move here. Your flat is hardly big enough for one person and Grace really loves being here."

"No arguing with the last one. But I'm sure it is more about having you around." 

"Cat.....loook....sauriaaaaar" Grace stormed into the room and gave the warlock a wild embrace.

"Oh thank you so much, sweety." Catarina looked at the picture which Grace had obviously drawn for her. She also found the handwriting of Alec: 'Have a dino-mite time in London'

"You have to visit me soon. Then we can go to the natural history museum to see the Archaeopteryx." 

"Ohyespleasewonderful" Grace replied without catching a breath. Since a few weeks she had started to speak small sentences and Alec found himself wondering every day how much she already had learned about the world. And how much he learned from her. 

"Alright you two. Take good care. I will give you a call as soon as I arrive. And don't hesitate to phone me if you need anything." 

They hugged each other one last time while Alec whispered almost close to tears: "Thanks again. For everything. We wouldn't be here without you." 

 

* * *

 

_**After three weeks** _

 

"Come on little angel, shh....everything will be okay " Alec held his little crying daughter in his arms. She had been in a bad mood the whole day and was obviously in some kind of distress. Now her temperature had risen too. Alec hated the moments when he felt helpless not knowing what caused her pain and how he could save her from it. "Gracie shhh...shhhh"

Suddenly the bell rang. 

Alec opened the door still holding his unconsolable daughter. "Hello how can I he..."

"Do you have any idea how late is?" A young woman stood with a man around the same age in front of the loft looking deeply annoyed. 

"I...sorry...normally..." Alec tried to explain.

"Normally people sleep at this time. Shut the thing up." The woman shouted angrily without letting Alec even end his sentence. 

"The thing is a human being and ..." Alec replied now getting angry himself. 

"I don't care. Make it stop."

"Camille please calm down. I'm sure she is just ..." For the first time the man opened his mouth but couldn't finish either. 

"Just a few seconds ago you complained about how you couldn't sleep either and when have you suddenly become an expert in this area?" 

Alec watched how the man flinched for a second but quickly returned to an emotionless face again. 

"If you don't know how to handle it you should not have the thing in the first place. And if you cannot shut her up I will."  

Alec had enough. "You have no idea what I am capable of. But I ensure you if you threaten my family again you will find out." 

Without waiting for an answer he slammed the door and settled back on the couch with his daughter. 

"Well Catarina kept those sweethearts secret...I think we have to have a serious conversation with her."  

At the mention of her name Grace looked up.  Tears were still streaming down her cheeks but for once a small smile appeared on her face and Alec couldn't help but smile back immediately. Like always.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made quite a big time jump with the story. But don't worry, if you want to know what happened to Alec and Grace in the first two years: there will be a few flashbacks in the next chapters. And I'm sure you have an idea who tried to talk some sense into Camille ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe that asshole?" Camille was furious stamping around the loft. Normally she was the one who slammed doors right into someone's face.

"Well maybe we should have been..."

"What? More 'understanding' how hard this whole parenting thing is? Ugh I am just happy that we will never have to deal with those ugly soul-sucking disasters."

Magnus clinched his fists trying to focus on his breathing and not on the sharp tension in his chest. But Camille could read him like an open book. 

"Oh come on, darling. We have talked this through. Your little condition is a blessing in disguise. We are far too much of freedom loving spirits to get tied down by this whole family prison." 

"You are probably right...but sometimes..."

“No but. Most people are just desperate to procreate because they don't know what else to do with their pathetic life. That's not us. The whole world is our oyster. So stop complaining. You rather should thank the angel that you have me. Not everyone would stick around with your flaws. Now where is that beautiful necklace you have bought me in Tokyo?" 

"Let's see...I will be right back." Magnus tried to remember. Not only where he had put the jewellery but how to breath and smile.

He went into his bedroom to get a little gift box. They had spent the last week in Japan and the month before in Paris.

Traveling around the world was usually exciting but somehow he felt tired. Not only because of the different time zones. This feeling had been lingering around him since a few months now. 

The baby crying coming from Catarina's apartment had indeed bothered him. But he wasn't sure if it was because of the loud noise and his headache or because he simply didn't know what was going on in his neighbor's life anymore. Maybe it was a combination of all of it. 

He hadn't planed to go over and complain about the situation. He had simply stated his surprise to Camille and that he would rather go to sleep now than listening to those sobs. 

But his girlfriend had a tendency for dramatic scenes and storming over to Catarina like that had happened before. More than once. 

Camille knew exactly how to express what she wanted and how to get it. It was one of the reasons he was fascinated by her in the first place.

"Magnus where are you?" 

Her loud voice interrupted his struggling mind. 

Right. She was waiting.

And unlike everybody else she kept her promise to stay with him. He just had to remind himself from time to time that this was enough. 

 

* * *

 

"Iiiiizzzzy!" Grace threw herself in the arms of her aunt who returned the hug equally happy. 

"Good morning to the most beautiful niece in the whole world...and to you too big brother". Izzy gave Alec and his daughter a tender smile. "Are you feeling better Grace?" 

"Me is fine. Chocolate? Have you one?" 

"Grace. It is eight in the morning" Alec replied trying to make a point that now was not the time for sweets. 

"Yes, Daddy. Breakfast. Hungry." 

Alec failed to hide his grin. In his former life at the Institute he hadn't any problem to make people follow the rules. But well they didn't had this adorable smile. Nor his heart. Actually that was the most amazing and most terrifying part of being a Dad for Alec. He constantly had the feeling that his heart had been transferred to and embodied by his little daughter now.

"So Gracie: Aunt Izzy will take care of you until the afternoon while I am at work. Okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Sooo much." Alec spread his arms as far as he could. "Izzy if you need anything call me. When she gets fever again I will come back home immediately."

"Don't worry. We got this, right Grace?" Isabelle tried to reassure his brother. He was always in a protective mode and with his daughter he reached new levels. 

"Got this Daddy." 

"Alright have a nice day. No chocolate until lunch!" Alec reminded both of them with a smirk. 

 

* * *

 

While Alec was walking to his office he thought about how everything had turned out the last two and a half years.

Leaving the Institute was hard, especially since he didn't even had the time to say goodbye properly.

As far as his siblings had told him his parents actually still spread the false story of him being so sick that he had to be removed from all his positions and this was also the reason why his wedding was 'postponed'.

Alec had spent the months of his pregnancy hiding in Toronto because he had still feared that his parents would go after his baby.

Catarina had arranged a place with a friend of hers and frequently visited him.

After the first year Alec had decided to move back to New York. Especially since he had missed his siblings.

They stayed in contact but since they didn't have the ability to create portals their meetings had been rare.

Now Izzy was spending two days a week with Grace and his daughter absolutely adored her.

Jace on the other hand was often away on mission but they managed to meet at least once a month.

Alec was working part-time as a mundane in a security company in Harlem where he could use at least some of his Shadowhunter skills.

He hardly had time to think back about his old life, especially since his daughter perfectly knew how to occupy Alec.

 

* * *

 

_**Later in the evening** _

 

After tugging his daughter into bed Alec got a skype call from Catarina. 

"Hello Alec. How are you?"

"Hi there. You owe me one."

"What?"

"I have met our lovely neighbors... " 

"Huh?" Catarina looked confused. 

"Camille and some guy..." 

"Oh...oh." The smile on Catarina's face disappeared. "Was she a delight as always?" 

"You have no idea..."

"Oh believe me...I know exactly...So Magnus is back?"

"Who?" 

"He is the one who lives opposite our apartment. Well most of the time he is traveling the world with Camille so he is hardly at home. And she ...technically she hasn't moved in as far as I know... although Magnus has asked her."

"Well that's the first thing about her that I'm glad to hear. At least he seemed to have a spark of decency left."

Catarina paused for a moment: "I wish...he could...never mind...don't let her get under your skin...and trust me when I say Magnus is not such a bad guy if you get to know him better...actually can you believe there was a universe where he was one of my greatest friends?" 

"What? How?" 

"Long story...maybe I'll share it with you some day. But now I have to get back to work. Take care and give Gracie a hug." 

"I will. Thanks. See you soon. And you still owe me one."

Alec turned of the computer and went to his bed after checking on Grace once again. She already seemed to sleep peaceful so he followed quickly. 

 

* * *

 

Alec and Grace just got back from their morning shopping the next day. She had her cuddle blanket in one hand and her T-REX toy in the other one, which was a present from Izzy.

While she made some 'rrrroarrrh' noises Alec tried to balance the grocery and the nappy bag which were both stuffed to the fullest and get the key to the apartment.

But with a loud crush all the items of his shopping list landed on the floor spreading in every direction. "Shit...upps... you haven't heard a word Grace Setia Lightwood!"

Gracie bursted into laugher when they suddenly heard another voice. "Can I help you with that little mishap?"  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec looked between the items on the floor and his neighbor back and forth. Other than on their first encounter there wasn't any tension in the air.

Remembering Catarina's words Alec finally replied: "Yeah...I mean ...if you want to... Just let me unlock the door and we can bring this mess inside."

In the meantime Grace was hiding behind the legs of her father clinging there with a cautious look.

Magnus could have used magic to lift up the groceries but he decided to do it the mundane way since he wasn't sure how the people in front of him would react.

So he grabbed a few items and moved into the direction of the entrance.

But then he stood still for a few seconds just starring at the door.

When he had been here with Camille two days ago they hadn't really entered the apartment which he had once considered as a second home.

Now it had been ...what ... three years? No almost four. Hard to believable. 

"Hey if you don't want to come in it's fine. Just hand over the stuff." Alec remarked after feeling the hesitation of his neighbor.

"No...yes... I mean...I'm not sure if it is okay with Catarina. I mean she still lives here? Right?" Magnus was convinced that she would at least say goodbye if she would move out, even after they hardly spoke a word anymore these days.

"Well at the moment it is only me and my daughter but Catarina will be back at Thanksgiving for a week...but please come in. I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"Oh...okay then...well...just tell me where to put these..." Magnus entered the loft still feeling a lot like an intruder.

"Put it on the table over there."

Magnus went back and forth twice to bring the last items inside. Just when he was about to put the chocolate bar on the table Grace exclaimed "Mine mine mine."

"And you are?" Magnus reached out his hand for a formal greeting. 

"Grace Setia Lightwood. Who you?" The little girl grabbed his hand in her tiny one and put a serious look on her face. Almost too serious for her age. 

"I'm Magnus Bane. It is a delight to meet you, young lady." Magnus replied, slightly amused about the politeness of the small girl. He made a deep curtsy in front of her.  

"You funny. Chocolate?" 

"Yes of course darling. Here you are." Magnus handed her over the bar. 

"Gracie I thought we have made a deal" Alec declared with an appalled voice.

"Oh sorry. My mistake."  Magnus apologized. Alec smiled at him and whispered so that Grace didn't hear his answer: "Don't worry. I fail miserably with those rules most of the time myself. I'm Alec by the way."

"Magnus."

"Yes, so I heard from Catarina."

"Oh...well I don't know what she has told you about me ... or if I want to find out..."

Magnus looked concerned.

"Actually she didn't tell me much besides your name and that you live next door..."

"Yeah right..." Magnus wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. It described their relationship quite well but even after all those years he still missed being friends with her. No wonder she didn't care about him anymore after the way he had left things between them during their last fights.

"I don't know what happened between you two but she seems quite fond of you."

"What? Do you really think so?" Magnus sounded surprised. 

"Well she basically told me that you're one of the good guys. So yeah I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"Oh...well ...for what it's worth I think she is one of the greatest people in the world." Magnus replied honestly.

"Yeah totally agree with that... Anyway thanks for your help...can I invite you to some tea or coffee in return?"

"Oh...only if it's not too much of a trouble." 

"Of course not. Take a seat."

 

* * *

While Alec prepared tea Magnus took a look around.

The apartment still had the cosy atmosphere which he had loved straight from the beginning.

He remembered the happy times he had shared with Catarina.

He remembered when they had been able to talk about anything and then suddenly nothing.

The comfortable silence and the disturbing one.

He had been so tired of defending his relationship with his girlfriend while Catarina hadn't any energy left to make him understand that this connection wasn't healthy.

At least from her point of view and at least not for Magnus. Somewhere along their fights they had stopped communicating with an open heart and things only got worse afterwards.

"Sugar?"

Magnus' spinning thoughts were interrupted by Alec's voice.

"Yes please."

Alec sat down at the table and poured tea for both of them: "So since when have you been living here?"

"Well almost seven years now. How about you? I mean I wasn't home a lot the last months so ... sorry I didn't notice."

"Only since a few weeks. I had a small flat in Hells Kitchen but Catarina insisted that we should move here."

"Yeah she can be very persuasive...so what do you do for a living Alec?"

"I'm working at a security company. Sounds maybe more thrilling than it actually is. Before Grace I had a far more dangerous position but I'm happier now. Well who knew that not getting into a fight for survival everyday could be that relaxing...how about you?"

"Well I have something like a consultation company. Actually I took over a position from Catarina. That's how we met."

"Oh...really? Wait so you are ... the representative of Brooklyn?" Alec expressed his suspicion.

"The representative of Brooklyn...I think you could call me that. So you know about ...us?" Magnus was getting more and more curious about the young man in front of him and how he landed in Catarina's apartment. Still he tried not to give away too much about himself and his role in case that Catarina hadn't got into details. 

"You mean the Downworld? Of course. Shadowhunter". Alec replied automatically pointing at himself.

When hearing that word Magnus choked on his tea heavily.

"Well former Shadowhunter if it comforts you."

"Oh wow..Who would ever thought that I would end up drinking tea with one of your kind...even a former one" Magnus starred at Alec, surprise written all over his face.

They both remained speechless for a moment when Grace suddenly interrupted the silence.

"Daddy help help. "

"What's up sweetie?"

"Hands iiiiihhhh."

"Oh I see. You already ate all the chocolate... Come here I get a paper towel" Alec gave his daughter a tender smile and gentle removed the dark traces from her fingers.

"YUUUMMMY!" Grace replied excited and began to dance around the table.

"And here comes the sugar rush..." Alec rolled his eyes but his laughter stayed on.

Magnus watched the whole scene unfold and had to smile too. He was actually surprised that he didn't feel jealous.

Since knowing that he couldn't have any children seeing caring family interactions often troubled him.

Well actually already before that. Even while growing up he had found himself often wondering what this would feel like. To have parents who would look the way Alec did towards Grace.

Nevertheless the joy in the room was so contagious that he still felt somehow privileged to witness this adorable scene between father and daughter.

"You two are too cute...but I'm afraid I have to go to meet some boring clients now." Magnus finally stated after looking at his watch. "Thanks for the tea. This was very nice."

He felt much lighter after the unexpected friendly morning with his new neighbors. 

Like a heavy burden was lifted, even if it was just for a short time. And when he approached the door he made a promise to himself that he would try to make things right with Catarina again. Or at least better.

"Thanks for your help. You're welcome any time... I mean not only for help ...I mean... you know...ugh." Alec stuttered.

"I understand." Magnus smiled softly and turned to the little human in front of him."Well it has been a pleasure Miss Lightwood. Goodbye."

"Friends say Gracie...Are you friend?" 

"Well most friends are at the same age but..." Magnus was going to explain that he would make an exception but the girl was quicker with a reply.

"So you friend of Daddy? Oh yespleasewonderful. He need friend more. Me have already three." Grace looked satisfied between her father and Magnus back and forth while Alec blushed deeply. 

With a huge grin on his face Magnus turned to Alec and replied: "Well I guess see you around then. FRIEND."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like the progress of the story so far? And this new friendship between neighbors?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two weeks later_ **

"Do you have the blankie with the triceratops?" Alec asked his sister with a worried look on his face.

"Yes. And the diapers, the extra dress, the skin cream, the baby bottle..." Izzy found it quite amusing how Alec still got nervous every time his daughter would stay overnight with her.

"Hey I is no baby." Gracie spoke out with an appalled voice.

"Of course not sweetheart. So Alec any plans for tonight? You know you should get out once in and while and I don't mean for work."

"And why should I do that?"

"To have some fun."

"My question remains the same."

"Alec! It's been more than two years since... well you know."

"Thanks I don't need a reminder."

"Alright we continue this conversation another time. You know I can be as stubborn as you." 

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to his daughter. "Gracie have a good time keeping your auntie busy. Love you."

"Luv you too. Nighty, Daddy." 

Alec gave both of them a hug and closed the door almost silently. 

 

* * *

 

Without Gracie the atmosphere in the apartment felt strange. For a second Alec actually thought about going out but then he grabbed his document about the security concept of a new nightclub on Coney Island. Work would do as well or maybe even better not to feel too lonely. He was in the middle of writing down notes about the camera surveillance system when he heard loud voices outside the apartment. 

"...no as I told you now a hundred times I cannot make him forget your sister and fall in love with you...". Obviously this was Magnus, who seemed to be very annoyed. And some woman.  

"I don't get it why you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn if you can't do even this one thing for me... Obviously you are not as powerful as everybody thinks. I will find someone who is actually capable of magic unlike you impostor."

"Well good luck with that. And it's not about power but about responsibility. Goodbye. Don't come back. Ever". Magnus shouted.

Clients...or people in general... Alec thought to himself and wondered if he should go over and talk to Magnus. Since their morning together they had met a few times in the halls but both had always been in a hurry. So they had only greeted each other without having a further conversation. Something which Alec regretted. Gracie was right even though he would never admit it loud. The thought of having another trustworthy person in his life beside his siblings and Catarina was intriguing. But Magnus had probably more than enough friends so Alec focused again on the paper.

Suddenly there was a loud bang like something heavy bursting into thousands pieces. This time Alec didn't hesitate and his protective nature took over, leading him at the front door of his neighbor.

"I told you not to bother m (...) oh it's you." Magnus was surprised to see Alec in front of him.

"Hi. Everything okay?" The former Shadowhunter asked. 

"Yes why?"

"Well I don't hear screams and suddenly a loud bang every day." Alec explained. 

"Oh sorry...my last client was quite a pain in the neck. And maybe I got a little angry and smashed something. But don't worry. Nothing I haven't dealt before. How are you?" 

"Good. Working on a security concept without any crazy client in sight."

"Well. That is fortunate. How is Grace?"

"She has just left to stay with my sister tonight and she was super excited about it."

"Oh I am sure they will have a lovely time ... And in that case wanna come in and join me for a drink?" Magnus suggested. He would appreciate some nice company after his latest client. 

"Actually Izzy pestered me to go out. So does that count?" Alec twisted his fingers while trying to make up his mind. 

"Of course it counts. Besides I make the best cocktails in the world. You won't find them anywhere else." The mood of the Warlock quickly shifted due to the prospect of spending time with his new neighbor. 

 

* * *

  

After Magnus prepared drinks he and Alec settled down on the big balcony outside. Since it was July the air was still filled with a warm and cosy atmosphere even though the suns had settled hours ago.

"So do you have a lot of annoying clients?" Alec asked curiously. 

"No. Most of the time I really enjoy being High Warlock of Brooklyn... supporting my community, saving lives, solving some mysteries now and then helping new warlocks. I mean not everyone has the power to make a difference in the world and I'm in a privileged position to do so. Sometimes it just leads people to the illusion I can and will do anything they want."

"Oh I get that. When I was in line for the head of the New York Institute people already came to me with the most hilarious requests. Like just go to the Seelie Queen and convince her about our idea."

Magnus bursted into laughter. "HELLO. Have they ever met her?" 

"Exactly." Alec grinned back. It was liberating to have a conversation with a person who actually understood what he had to deal with. 

"So...what happened?" Magnus voice got serious again. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You said that you aren't a Shadowhunter anymore. I was just wondering why...but you don't have to tell me more."

"I don't know...It is complicated." Alec hesitated. 

"Okay. You can share it with me another time, if you are feeling more comfortable." Magnus assured him with a soft smile. 

They spent a few moments in silence when Alec suddenly blurred out: "Grace happened."

 

* * *

 

"By the angel you haven't exaggerated when you said it is complicated." Magnus starred at Alec who now tried to avoid eye contact.

Alec hadn't intended to reveal so many details but he got carried away in the darkness of the night and the smoothing presence of the warlock.

Somehow it felt right. But now after finishing his story he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore. Magnus sensed the inner turmoil and reach out for his hands. 

"Alexander look at me. What you have done, especially for Grace, is nothing but extraordinary...I mean I have lived for centuries but those acts of love and kindness...they are so rare. So so rare. I can't even find the words to tell you how impressed I am." 

"You are?" Alec felt a rush of relief.  

"Yes of course. You have every right to be proud." Magnus smiled at him. 

"Thank you. I cannot say how much I appreciate your words...my parents and Raj thought I was crazy. They probably still do. But enough of me. What about you and your family?"

"I..." Now Magnus was in an awkward position. Alec had obviously trusted him enough to reveal his past but Magnus had stopped talking about this part of his life a long time ago, mostly because it caused pain and he couldn't change anything about it.

He got up from his seat and moved into the direction of the balcony grid while whispering "I don't have one."

Alec followed him slowly: "So your story is ...complicated too?" 

"Well yes...no...I mean my parents were not really thrilled to have me in the first place and now...Even if I wanted to have a family of my own... I can't have children... so there is not much left to talk about...I would probably suck as a father anyway since I have no idea how to act around kids." Magnus starred into the darkness with a strange look on his face. 

"Hey...you made quite an impression on Gracie."

"That bad?" 

"No! Quite the opposite. She talks fondly about you and whenever she says your name she makes a bow with a huge grin on her face. So how do you come to the conclusion that you can't handle..."

Suddenly the balcony door opened and Camille stormed in. 

"Magnus you won't believe who I just made a deal... what the hell is he doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Camille...I didn't expect you tonight." Magnus was slightly irritated but then again his girlfriend used to come and go like she wanted.

"Clearly. So you shove yourself into the the first person next to you?" Camille replied with an accusing voice.

"Camille please...it is not like that. Alec just came over for a drink. I know we got off on the wrong foot first but maybe we all can start over." Magnus clinged to the hope that it would be different this time. Just for once.

"There is nothing to start over." Turning to Alec she simply stated: "You know your way out."

Alec thought about things he could fire back at her but instead he decided to give Magnus a smile and thanked him for the invitation. Without giving Camille a second glance he moved towards the exit of the loft.

Magnus followed him quickly ignoring how Camille rolled her eyes: "I walk you out."

When they were outside of the loft Magnus tried to apologize but Alec replied: "Don't. I actually agree with your girlfriend. We will not get along. So it would be a waste of time trying."

Seeing the glimpse of sadness on the face of the Warlock he softly caressed his arm and added quickly with a twinkle in his eyes: Nevertheless thank you for the evening. It was quite the opposite. Actually it couldn't have been nicer. Maybe I should listen to my sister more often."

Magnus returned his smile: "Maybe you should. So see you soon?"

"Yeah see you soon. Goodnight Magnus."

"Goodnight Alexander."

 

* * *

 

When Magnus returned inside Camille was on the phone.

He stood there and watched her from the distance.

At the beginning of their relationship he had found it hard to believe that someone like her would even notice him.

But she did. She had noticed everything about him and in the first months of their relationship she had made him feel like being in the center of the universe.

Never before one person had given him so much caring attention and he had been swept away by it.

And Magnus had held on to this feeling while things slowly turned. Now he was still in the center of her attention but most of the time for different reasons.

"Mon petit chat...straying around as soon as I am out of sight?"

"Camille I would never betray you. Alec is... "

"Stop it. Let's talk about things that matter. I have the greatest news. Just made a deal with the Santiago family and my company will take over seven of their hotels."

"That's amazing. I know how hard you have worked on that. Congratulations. You've earned it." He embraced his girlfriend. 

"Of course I have. You should try it too. I don't know why you stay High Warlock of Brooklyn, if you could easily be the representative of the east coast or even the United States.“

Magnus flinched. How and why did she do that? Somehow she always found a way to criticize him, whether he made a compliment or not.

"Anyway to celebrate our four years anniversary we are going to spend a weekend in their luxury flagship location. Just you and me. Having some fun." Camille got closer. 

"That sounds great." Magnus remembered their first holiday together.Maybe he had just to try a little harder. Maybe there was still hope that they would get to that place again where they had started from. 

 

* * *

 

"Daaaaddddie" Grace ran to her father and almost fell over her blanket. 

"Good morning sweetie. Hi Jace, that's a surprise. But it has been too long anyway." 

"Hey there brother. Izzy got a phone call from the Institute. Some urgent meeting so I stepped in this morning." Jace explained quickly. 

"How are you?" 

"Most of the time bored. The new head of the institute, Lydia Branwell, is a pain in the ass. Can you believe that? Every time we take a weapon we have to fill in a two-pages-file now. Like previous experience, purpose and duration of use, improvement possibilities...ugh... and Raj as her second in command does everything she says...hey don't laugh at me... I will get killed before I have even finished the first page". 

"Sorry...it is just ...sometimes it has its advantages that I don't have to put a foot into that place anymore...my new job is almost like a vacation....Talking about that subject: are we still going to Key West in three weeks?" 

"Of course, can't wait. Maybe I invite some girls from my bookclub." 

"You know Grace will be there with us?" Alec starred at his brother slightly appalled. 

"Of course we will just read G-rated stuff." 

"Uncle Jace what you read?" Grace looked at the young blond man in front of her with curiosity. 

"Yeah Jace what do you read?" Alec repeated the question of his daughter with an amused voice.

"You know... Books... About nature and such." Jace answered turning slightly red. 

"I have book about T-Rex boy. Him is mean. T-Rex girl push him in vulcan." Grace stated with an excited smile while Jace looked slightly disturbed and Alec had to burst into laughter. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Sunday. Alec had been working the whole week on the security concept for the Coney Island Club and should be able to finish it within the next hours.

But today was the time where he would normally do something special with Grace.

Since Autumn was on its way he decided it would be nice to enjoy one of the last summer days outside.

Central Park was one of their favorite places and they could visit the zoo which Grace couldn't get enough of. So it seemed a perfect choice. 

As usual they started with a breakfast picnic but then tragedy struck. At least from the perspective of Gracie.

"No no no. No stars....no yummy Daddy!!!" she yelled almost close to tears. 

"Sorry sweetie we will bring the stars next time again, promise!" Alec tried to comfort his daughter but it wasn't helping. 

"No no no. Home. Get them." With determination Grace began to put back the rest of the food into the picknick basket. 

"Gracie when we go all the way back and forth again we will miss the penguin show." Alec still hoped to persuade his daughter to stay. 

"Want stars!" Grace continued to fill the basket without hesitation. 

"Well hello neighbors. What brings you out here at this unholy hour?" suddenly a voice interrupted the tensed atmosphere. 

"Magnus...good morning." Alec was delighted to see him after the week had passed without any encounter. 

"Magnuuuuus me have no stars. Daddy forgot." Grace cried out with a desperate voice. 

"What?" The warlock looked confused between daughter and father. 

"We wanted to visit the zoo but I forgot the star-shaped butter cookies for her hot chocolate. And obviously she is not open to any negotiations so we have to go all the way to Brooklyn and back again." 

"Well it seems your daughter knows exactly what she wants...But maybe I can help you with this supply gap." 

"Would you? I will be eternally thankful if I don't have to use the metro on a day like this when it is not absolutely necessary." 

"Of course." Magnus snapped his finger and suddenly there was a golden plate full of star- shaped cookies in all colors with extra sparkle on top. 

"Oh wow wow wow. Daddy. Look. So pretty. Magnus my best friend now!" Gracie looked completely over the moon and gave Magnus a genuine happy smile. 

"Looks like I am not the only one who is grateful." Alec concluded and finally began to feel relaxed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I have met an old client who just moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan and she didn't want to go with her problem to the High Warlock here." 

"I see. That's very accommodating of you. Any other plans for today?" 

"No. Maybe just go back to sleep." Magnus gave him a soft smile. 

Alec hesitated. Should he ask him to join their picnic? The last meeting between them was cut-short and there were so many things on his mind which he liked to talk with Magnus.

But on the other hand he didn't really know where to start. And he wasn't sure if Magnus would even like to spend time with him and Gracie since children or families in general were obviously a sensitive issue in his life. 

"Yummy. Daddy....Magnus ...eat star too. Good for you." Gracie surprised both of them quickly shoving cookies into their mouths. 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmmh you’re right, sweetheart, so good…Magnus I’m afraid we have to put you permanently in charge with our cookie supply.“ Alec finally managed to say.

„I'm sure we can figure something out…well it was a lovely surprise to meet you here. Enjoy your day in the zoo hopefully without further inconveniences.“ Magnus smirked at Alec and was about to leave when Alec blurred out:

„No…I mean…don’t ...I mean...do you want to stay with us?“

„Stay with you?“ Magnus wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

„Yeah …to visit the zoo …I mean only if you like to.“

„Thanks … but I don’t want to disturb...“ The warlock whispered quietly feeling a rush of emotions. He had enjoyed the few encounters with Alec and Grace much more than expected. But a whole day? Obviously their weekend was reserved for some special father-daughter-bonding and why would they want him there? Especially him of all people?

„Nonsense. You saved our day. We would be happy if you join us.“ Alec gave him a reassuring smile.

„Haaapppyyyyyy!“ Grace beamed.

„I...alright...but if you want to be on your own again just tell me, okay?" Magnus answered wondering how long it would take them to realize that he wasn't the right person to spend family time with.

 

* * *

 

After sharing hot chocolate and more cookies they finished the breakfast and Alec tried to put Gracie's bag, the picnic basket and blanket into the stroller of his daughter again. "Ugh..." Despite his experience he failed miserable with the first attempt. When seeing the amused face of Magnus Alec gave him a deadly serious stare:

"Hey get over here and try it yourself. Most torture instruments of the Clave are not as sophisticated as this evil device."

"Well ... let me see." Magnus snapped his fingers and everything was in place within seconds.

"That's completely unfair...but totally handy." Alec started with an appalled voice but ended with a grin on his face. "Okay Gracie ready to go?" She nodded and he lifted her into the buggy knowing that she would probably spend most of the time running around wildly as soon as they reached the zoo.

"Do you come here often?" Magnus asked while walking side by side into the direction of the entrance. 

"Every eight weeks or so...Gracie loves all kind of animals. In fact her first word was 'cow'...followed by 'mooo' and only afterwards she came out with Daddy. I wasn't offended in my fatherly honor. Not at all." Alec remembered fondly.  

"Of course not" Magnus smiled back and was surprised how easily Alec opened up about his parental feelings. 

"How about you? How do you spend your weekends?"

"First of all I don't have any appointments with clients. Today was just an exception because I have known her for such a long time. Otherwise I just see where life takes me." Magnus didn't want to go into details since most Sundays he just waited to see if Camille would show up or not. 

"Have you been to the zoo before?" 

"No. But I've seen most of the animal species I think. One of the advantages of traveling around the world warlock-style." 

"Oh I can imagine that. So where will you go next?

"Not sure. Mostly I just decide spontaneously. And you? Do you like to travel?"

"I think so...Well it wasn't exactly on the priority list of my parents when I grew up. But now with Gracie...I mean it takes some extra planing but I really like to show her more of the world. Actually we will visit Catarina in London around Christmas. I'm really looking forward to it, since I haven't been to Europe so far... And it will be nice to spend more time with Catarina again". 

"Yeah I get that..." Magnus stated with an absent smile. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..." Alec still didn't know what exactly happened between them besides sensing regrets on both sides. 

"No if anybody should be sorry it is me. I really messed it up. I mean she was one of my best friends and ... I don't know." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"There is nothing much to talk about."

"I have heard the answer before and it hasn't convinced me at the first time either." Alec gave Magnus a tender smile. 

Magnus shrugged his shoulder. It was so temping to tell Alec all what was in his heart but he didn't want to burden him with his struggles. So he stayed vague.

"Well she wasn't happy about some decisions I made and I wasn't thrilled about the way she reacted to it. And suddenly that was all we talked or more precisely fought about..."

"So you know what to do."

"What?" Magnus looked confused.

"Start talking about other things again". 

"You make it sound so easy..." 

"I'm sure it is not. But both of you obviously still care about each other, so it is worth a try...I mean ... I am not an expert since most of my friends are related to me and don't even get me started about love... but relationships take efforts, right?" Alec concluded.

"You're a wise man Alexander Lightwood. I will think about it." 

Without noticing they had arrived at the entrance gate. Alec paid for the tickets and insisted on inviting Magnus in return for the cookies. 

"Gracie sweetheart...wake up...we're already here." Alec gentle shook his daughter who had fallen asleep on the way to the zoo. 

When she slowly opened her eyes and realized where she was her excitement returned instantly. 

"Ohyeswonderful me is wake."

"So you wanna visit your penguin friends first?" Alec asked his daughter while lifting her up. 

 

* * *

 

_**Polar Circle** _

 

> Penguins are seabirds and use their wings to fly underwater but not in air. They lay their eggs on land. The mother and father take turns to keep the eggs and babies warm after hatching since they would otherwise die in the cold surrounding. They can find their offspring via calling even amongst thousands of other birds. 
> 
>  

 

"See Daddy...hair like Jace." Gracie put on her wildest grin when she saw the tufted puffin penguin.

"You are absolutely right" Alec looked amused at the bird right in front of them. Behind the glass there were several other species and they could also see under the water where some of them swam around in circles. Gracie moved between the legs of Alec and Magnus back and forth and every time a penguin would pass by she would hide behind them. But as soon as the bird had left she would move back as close as possible to the pane.

"Quite impressive, isn't it? How they form bonds to survive even in the most dangerous areas." Alec stated after reading the information sheet. 

"Yeah...maybe humans should take a lesson or two." Magnus answered half jokingly, half seriously.

"I would totally subscribe...since my choice of life partner turned out to have room for improvement..." Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Well as far as you told me you and Grace are better off without him anyway." 

"True...still I wonder how I could have been so blind not to see how superficial the whole relationship was? I mean... I don't believe in that "We always find a way back to each other"-Disney fairytale-crap but I thought we had a decent partnership...whatever ..." Alec replied deeply lost in many emotions and memories. 

Magnus gentle brushed his arm. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself...sometimes our judgement is clouded but you found your way out" 

"Well I got a little help...I'm happy Gracie shattered that illusion." Alec's smile returned. "So who is up for a trip to the rainforest?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite busy so I decided to split the zoo day into two chapters. I will update the second half tomorrow. I hope that is okay with you. But now the important question: Do you share Gracie's opinion about the penguin and Jace? And is there any scene/interactions you would like to have included into the next chapters?


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Rainforest_ **

The three of them entered the tropic zone. It took some moments to adjust to the completely different air humidity.

When they were observing the emerald tree boa Alec's phone suddenly rang. He picked it up but hardly understood a word.

"Wait Izzy...Magnus could you watch Gracie for a second? Gracie stay with Magnus okay? I’ll be right back with you."

Magnus didn't even had the time to protest since Alec was already moving away from them and Gracie had taken his hand. Feeling the soft pressure around his fingers he began to panic. He had never been alone with Grace or in fact with any other child. Of course he had met many children on various occasions during his existence but they had always been accompanied with other adults. Why would Alec do that? Why would he trust him to look after his daughter?

"Magnus frog blue...not green...funny see." Gracie smiled at him without a worry in the world.

He tried to smile back but the tension remained. Gracie began to pull him towards the lemurs who were climbing freely in the right corner above them.

Without a warning one jumped right in front of them and snatched Gracie's T-Rex toy right from the little girl's arm. Her eyes went wide in shock, she clinged to Magnus and started to shiver.

Shit.

Then she started to cry.

Shit shit shit.

And the sobs got louder and louder.

Shit shit shit shit.

"You have outdone yourself." Magnus thought to him. "You can't even get it right for one minute".

Not knowing what else to do he picked her up in a very clumsy way. "Gracie shhh.... shh it is okay..." "

Mine." she cried out between her tears.

"We get it back. I promise."

The monkey was not impressed at all swinging around from tree to another with his prey. Then a second lemur got interested and began to chase him. He managed to get hold of the toy and they started to pull it back and forth until they both suddenly lost the grip and it landed on a branch much closer to the floor.

"Okay Gracie, I just put you back in the stroller for a sec and get your dinosaur". Magnus tried to move quickly towards the tree since she was still crying desperately.

Without thinking it through he climbed up more than 2 meters and almost lost his balance a few times.

The lemurs watched him carefully from the distance not quite knowing how to react to the human intruder.

He finally got a hold of the toy and threw it right back into Gracie's arms. Her wide smile was back on instantly although tears were still running down her cheeks.

And suddenly the observing crowd around them began to clap, Magnus still climbing down the tree blushed deeply and lost his balance for real this time. He landed on his butt rather roughly.

When he tried to get up again a hand reached out to him and he heard a familiar friendly voice: "By the angels what happened?"

Magnus managed to open his mouth and gasped: "Don't ever leave us alone again!" while he was pulled up by Alec who had a confused look on his face.

"Monkey mean." Gracie explained holding her toy tightly.

"The bastard stole Gracie's dinosaur and I had to crawl up the tree to get it back".

"What? Why?"

"Well Gracie was so unhappy I didn't have much of a choice."

"I get that but why didn't you use your magic?"

"My magic?" Magnus starred at Alec with wide eyes who in the meantime had lifted his daughter from the stroller.

"Are you telling me that you forgot that you are an all powerful warlock?"

Magnus blushed again when he finally realized that there would have been a much easier way to get the toy back. "No ...yes... damn it ...this is all very new to me..."

Gracie poked him and asked excitedly: "Magnus tree up again?"

"Sweetheart I think that was enough for one day. How about we get out here before the monkeys come back?" Alec proposed with a grin on his face.

 "Yes." Magnus and Gracie answered at the same time without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

They decided to watch the sea lion show and go for lunch afterwards.

After ordering their food they spent a few moments in silence enjoying the sun.

Gracie was browsing through one of her picture books when suddenly her face lightened up. She touched the arm of her father and pointed at the figure: " He Magnus?"

Alec had to burst into laughter.

"What?" Magnus looked at them suspiciously.

"Gracie thinks you are Tarzan."

Magnus almost choked his drink.

"Can you blame her after your little stunt?" Alec defended his daughter's idea with a smirk.

"Well... I have been called many names during my life so far, most of them were far from being that thoughtful... So I will not complain."

"But seriously what you did there was...." Alec searched for the right words.

"Ridiculous...silly....reckless...shall I go on?"

"Hmmm... try with brave, selfless and okay maybe a little crazy but still...thank you for hanging in there. Literally." Alec gave Magnus a genuine smile.

The Warlock smiled back not knowing what to reply. He had expected that Alec would laugh of him or more likely make him feel guilty for not being careful enough around Gracie.

But instead he was nothing but kind and Magnus had no doubt that he meant everything he had said. And that was even more confusing.

 

* * *

 

After their Sunday adventure outside Alec had just entered the apartment holding Gracie while Magnus was behind them shoving the stroller inside.

Suddenly a ringing noise occurred from the computer and Alec hurried to accept the incoming skype call.

Catarina's face filled the screen with a friendly smile: "Hello. This is London calling. How are you darlings?"

"Look Cat... stickers...all mine yes." Gracie held her new present from the zoo in front of the camera.

"That's lovely sweetheart ...wait is that you Magnus?" Cat wasn't sure to trust her eyes when she saw the figure in the background.

"Hi Catarina...Sorry I just helped Alec with the stroller...I'll be out immediately".

"No. Read story Magnus...you promise." Grace reminded him and put on her serious "don't you even try" face.

Alec thought for a second and came up with an idea:

"How about that Gracie? We let Magnus and Catarina chat a little while we quickly go the bathroom and change you into your pyjamas. And afterwards Magnus can read you from your books. But only a short story. Okay?"

"Okay...pyjamas with tiger on it?"

"Of course." Alec smiled. Before leaving for the bathroom he shoved Magnus into the seat in front of the computer and whispered so that Catarina couldn't hear him: "You got this."

Cat starred at the screen: "Hey. I did't expect you."

"Yeah me neither...if you don't want me here I can totally understand." Magnus replied nervously.

"No. Actually it is good to see you...I know we aren't exactly on good terms these days ....but you are still welcome in my loft."

"Thanks I appreciate...how are you? How is London?" Magnus asked with a shy smile trying to follow Alec's advice. 

"Fantastic. I've just met Ragnor Fell last week. Do you remember him?" Catarina answered.

"Of course. How could I ever forget that grumpy but kind soul? Say hi to him from me if you bump into each other next time. Are you still coming home at Thanksgiving?"

"Yes. Looking forward to it."

"So...maybe when you are back..." Magnus began cautiously "...we can talk a little bit more...I miss you." 

"Oh Magnus I would love to. I miss you too." Catarina couldn't believe what just had happened. 

"Magnuuuuus....I ready." Gracie shouted from across the room.

"Sorry but I think my presence is requested...So I see you in a few weeks?" Magnus looked on the screen on more time before going to Gracie's room. 

Catarina quickly nodded. "Yes. Definitely. Take care." 

"You too. Bye." 

And for the first time since very long their interaction ended with smiles on both faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading the chapter as I had writing it. Comments always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

After his chat with Catarina Magnus felt elated but the feeling lasted only for a few moments until he discovered the expecting look on Gracie's face. 

She was already cuddled in her favorite blanket and held her T-Rex close which Magnus had rescued from the monkeys earlier that day. 

How hard could it be to read a bedtime story to a kid? But which one? What if she didn't fall asleep? Or should she stay awake and listen? And how long should...

"You know you can sit down, right?" Alec grinned at the High Warlock who stood there twisting his fingers and seemed to be tensed. The young father pointed out to the chair besides the bed. 

"Right." Magnus slowly moved towards it and sank into the soft cushions. And now? 

Feeling the hesitation Alec turned to his daughter: "Gracie do you want to hear about how Peppa visits London with her friends?" 

"Ohyesgood." The small girl seemed very satisfied with the choice of her father. 

Alec grabbed a book from the nightstand and handed it to Magnus: "We both are learning more about the city before our holiday in December. Can you believe that there are over 300 languages spoken? And are you aware that it is prohibited to enter House of Parliaments in armor?" 

Magnus had to smile when he heard the excitement in Alec's voice and began to feel more relaxed. "You take this very seriously."  

"Well as I said it is my first visit to Europe and I don't wanna miss..."

"Roooooaaaaaaaar" Gracie suddenly took her T-Rex and moved it up the arm of Magnus. "You finally read?" 

"Sorry sweetheart. Magnus is all yours now." Alec laughed. "Is it okay if I just put on the washing machine? You wouldn't believe how hard it is sometimes to find a moment to press a simple button. Is that okay?" He gazed at Magnus who nodded and his daughter. She didn't even look up from the book in front of her. 

"Peppa Peppa Peppa!"

"I take this as a yes. I'll be right back." Alec stood up and quietly approached the kitchen. He could still hear glimpses of the conversation between Gracie and the Warlock. 

"So Peppa goes to London..." Magnus opened the first pages and saw lots of animals arriving at a train station. 

"Choo Choo see." The small girl explained with a similar expression like her father before when he talked about the city. 

"Yes indeed and is this Peppa?" Magnus pointed at the white rabbit.

Gracie bursted into laughter "Nooooo. You confused. Peppa pig!"

"Oh...alright. Now that's settled let's start, shall we? Once upon a time, Peppa and her playgroup went on a day trip..." 

Alec observed from the distance how Gracie absorbed every word from Magnus. They smirked at each here and there, then put on a dramatic faces again until the next smiles appeared almost out of nowhere. 

It didn't surprise Alec that Magnus was a good story-teller. In fact seeing both of them so lost in their little book bubble was nothing but adorable. So he decided to give them a little bit more time and cleaned up the few dishes left on the counter. 

 

* * *

 

 

When he returned Magnus was still reading but Gracie sounded asleep.

"I think you can stop now." Alec whispered. 

"Of course. Sorry. I wasn't sure if she has just closed her eyes..."  

"Oh believe me. She would have let you known by now if she was still awake. Sometimes she lays there without any movements, but only for a few moments, then suddenly opens her eyes again and states 'Me not tired anymore.' And it takes all my negotiation skills to convince her to stay in bed".

Alec slowly lifted her blanket a little bit more and pressed a small kiss on Gracie's forehead. "Good Night sweetheart, I love you until the end of time."

Magnus had no doubt that Alec meant every word and suddenly felt a wave of emotions again. Gracie was lucky. So lucky to experience that kind of bond with her father. And Magnus couldn't help but feel happy for her. For both of them. 

While Alec put the book back on the small shelf Magnus discovered two photos on the nightstand. 

"Are those your siblings?"

"Yes, that's Izzy and this is Jace." Alec looked fondly on the portrait of his sister and brother. Grace was in the middle of them and all three had a genuine smile on their lips. 

"Well I can definitely relate now why Gracie compared your brother with the tufted puffin today". Magnus chuckled. 

"Remind me to tell him. He is sometimes a little absorbed with his appearance." 

"Oh my god ... was Gracie already born with so much hair? This looks totally like a mini mohawk!" Magnus stared at the second photo where Alec was obviously holding his daughter as a newborn. 

"I know. Cuteness overload right from the start. It was so strange to finally hold her. During the pregnancy I imagined how she would be like. And by the angel I had been already worried during the nine months but it was nothing compared to the panic afterwards." Alec laughed softly. "She was sooo tiny and beautiful and I was so clumsy. The first weeks after her birth I tried to avoid moving when she was in my arms. Which obviously wasn't the smartest idea....But I think I was just too afraid to hurt her. Without Catarina and Izzy I would have been screwed. By the way how was your chat? 

"Well I tried to follow your advise." Magnus revealed. 

"And?" 

"Maybe you were right." 

"See I told you it's worth a try." Alec felt relieved. His idea could have gone easily wrong. 

"Thanks for your support." Magnus smiled back. 

"You're very welcome. Besides it's not completely selfless." Alec admitted.

"Is that so? How?"

"Well it makes my life easier too if my friends get along."

"Oh..." Magnus found himself lost in thoughts for a few moments wondering how quickly his life had changed since he had made acquaintance with the former Shadowhunter and his daughter. 

"We are friends, right?" The young father was suddenly nervous if he had said something wrong. 

The warlock sensed his unease and quickly reassured him. "Yeah we are."  

"Good. So I just need one more and then I have an equally large social network as my two year old daughter. Not that I am complaining... Maybe I should stop talking right now before I embarrass myself further and you realize that there are way more cooler people out there to hang around..."

"Hey don't worry about that. I really enjoyed the day with you and Gracie. Well besides the small incident which we will obviously never speak of again." Magnus replied. 

Alec laughed: "I don't know what you are talking about. By the way next weekend we will visit Coney Island if you want to join us. My security company has got free tickets for the amusement park."  

"Thanks. I will think about it. Well it is getting late. I should go now. I'll let you know about Sunday, okay?"

"Okay." 

They tiptoed out of the room of Gracie and Alec accompanied Magnus to the door of his apartment. 

"So see you around. Good night Alec." Magnus was almost inside his loft when his neighbor replied.

"Yeah. Good night. And take care ...Tarzan." Alec whispered with a grin on his face. Before Magnus could answer his neighbor had disappeared in Catarina's flat again.

"Tarzan..." Magnus rolled his eyes but his smile stayed on. Suddenly Sundays had a much greater appeal than before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update on this story. Thanks for your patience. I wish you a happy October and remember to vote for Shadowhunters, Kat and Harry for the People's choice awards here: pca.eonline.com


	11. Chapter 11

Alec stared a few moments at his neighbor's door.

Silly. 

They had spent the whole day together.

It was nothing but silly.

And Magnus just literally went inside his apartment seconds ago.

It was nothing but silly to miss him already.

Pushing the feeling away Alec entered his flat again. After one look into Gracie's room where she was still curled up into a deep sleep Alec went to bed himself ending up dreaming about Tarzan swinging from one dinosaur to another. Needless to say he had the exact same face as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus woke up and his first thoughts went to yesterday which immediately led him to smile before even opening his eyes. 

Silly. 

They had just coincidently shared their Sunday.

It was nothing but silly. 

And Alec and Gracie would soon find more suitable people to spend their time than with a hundred years old warlock who couldn't even handle a zoo visit without getting a panic attack.

It was nothing but silly to feel like becoming part of something bigger. Something Magnus had always been afraid of. Family. 

Opening his eyes he tried to focus his mind on today. After showering and making himself a tea he picked up his calendar. He had three counseling meetings on the schedule and after looking through his potions he put down some notes for buying new ingredients. Five minutes were left until his first client would show up. Magnus was already closing his calendar when he suddenly decided to take the pen again. 

'Zoo with Gracie and Alec' suddenly appeared in big letters on the column for yesterday.  

'Coney Island?' was quickly written down on the page for next weekend. Well the question mark was small. Really small. 

 

* * *

 

Alec just arrived at his office after bringing his daughter to the nursery. It was still hard for him to let Gracie spend time there. But since he and his siblings sometimes were needed elsewhere too he decided to give it a try. 

The "Rainbow Treehouse" didn't seem as bad as the other 13 child care institutions he had checked before. Isabelle had already lost any hope that Alec would find something - to quote him 'to keep up with my daughter's development in an acceptable way'. 

They had discovered it while strolling around in Owl's head park in spring. Luckily they had ended up with the first ice cream of the season and a suitable place for Gracie.

Now she attended the 'cloud' group two or three times a week with five other children: There were Todd, Hanna and Matty who she obviously regarded as best friends. Sarah, who had just started and where she hadn't made up her mind yet. And there was Harold where she regularly made puke noises when Alec brought up his name. 

In comparison to Alec Grace seemed to love spending her time there a few hours.  

She would normally enter and leave the building with a smile, greet her teacher Chrissie with a warm hug and proudly show him things she had made during her stay. 

On some days Alec would also find toys or books in her bag which obviously belonged to other children or the institution.

His daughter would simply shrug her shoulders like they had somehow magically found their way into her stuff.

Thank the angel the number of possible sources were quite limited and normally the things could be returned quickly to the rightful owner. 

All in all it was exactly what the father wished for his daughter: a safe and mostly worry-free place where she would be supported and guided in her learning and well-being. 

 

* * *

 

 

After checking his mails Alec started to prepare a business proposal for a potential new customer when Catarina's face popped up on Skype again. 

He mumbled a quick "Hi." while putting some folders down. 

"Spill it Alec!"  There was a slight amusement in Catarina's voice. 

"What?" He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear but he recognized the suspicious look on his face. 

"What happened?" 

"When?" 

"Come on!" Now Cat was rolling her eyes. "The last time we spoke you were like "maybe I don't hate him and now Magnus is reading bedtime stories to Gracie?!" 

"Oh that." Alec just shrugged his shoulders like his daughters when she was caught doing some questionable things. Almost sounding like an apology he added "Hey you told me he is one of the good guys." 

"I have zero doubts about that and I am not really complaining that you get along. It is just not something I have expected." Cat answered honestly. 

"Actually Gracie is responsible for that. She thought we two would make great friends. And who I am to argue with my daughter?" Alec chuckled. "Anyway how was your chat with Magnus?"

"Also surprisingly well. Maybe we get it right this time."

"I hope so. He really cares about you." 

"I know. And I about him. That was and will never be our problem." Catarina smiled softly. "We will meet on Thanksgiving and I wish nothing more than to be friends with him again too." 

"Oh that would be awesome. Maybe we can travel to London together in December then." Alec grinned picturing the four of them visiting the busy streets of Great Britains capital. 

"Mhm..."

"What?" 

"Nothing...it is just...you have already started thinking long-term, haven't you?" 

Alec didn't know what to answer so he shrugged again with his shoulders and began to whip his foot nervously. 

"Alright I won't interrogate you furthermore." Cat stated. Which was quickly followed by a "For now."

They spent the rest of the call sharing news about their work places and making up dinner plans for their gathering in November. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec and Gracie were just about to enter their home in the afternoon when Magnus left his apartment and greeted them with a sheepish look: "Hey favorite neighbors." 

Gracie was obviously delighted to see him and rushed over to give him a hug.

Sometimes Alec wished he could switch places with her and her carefree attitude and this moment went right on the top his list. 

"You read me again?" Grace asked accompanied with a sweet smile on her face. 

"Of course I will." Magnus answered without hesitation this time. "Can't wait to find out what Peppa and the Queen are up to at the Tower bridge."

Alec grinned again. Yeah, he could definitely see them in London together. 

"Where are you? We will be late."

Suddenly a high-peaked voice interrupted Alec's daydream. 

Camille starred at the three of them with an expression which wasn't hard to read.

Not wanting to get into a fight with her in front of his daughter Alec quickly picked up a protesting Gracie and mumbled a "See you" to Magnus. 

When he was inside their apartment Camille pulled Magnus wordless into the direction of the lift. As soon as the doors were shut she turned to him angrily: "What the hell are you doing?" 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus was so tired of hearing accusations from Camille. It didn't matter if it where the little or fundamental issues in their relationship. The worst thing was the constant feeling of failing. Failing the person who he should make more happy than anyone else because that's what lovers were supposed to do. But nowadays it was like he was being trapped in a permanent state of guilt and it sucked out his energy more and more.

"I thought we have agreed to keep our distance to the neighbors." Camille stood just a few inches away from him, having her arms crossed. He couldn't remember the last time they had hugged. 

Again Magnus found himself defending his actions. "No, we didn't. Actually Alec and his daughter are really nice. If you would give them just one chance we all could..."

"I have far better ways to spend my time than with some weird single father and his noisy offspring. And you should too." 

Suddenly the High Warlock of Brooklyn felt something new or rather something he had swallowed for very long. Anger. And for the first time since what seemed forever he lashed out. 

Pushing the emergency stop the lift abruptly halted, Magnus took a few steps back and glared at her. 

"If you have a problem with them then it is exactly that. YOUR problem and not mine. Because I like them. In fact I'm continuing to see them more and not less. And there is nothing - I repeat nothing - you can say or do to change this."

As soon as the words were spoken Magnus knew he should have said them a long time ago. Not about Alec but about Catarina before he had lost her as one of his closest friends. He found himself drown in guilt again but this time only he blamed himself for not taking actions sooner. 

Camille starred at him almost in shock. She clearly didn't expecting such a strong reaction besides his familiar declarations of his love for her or some whispered excuses. 

After a few seconds of silence she finally opened her mouth again: "Well if this is important to you go ahead..."

Magnus almost didn't believe his ears. Could it really be that easy? Could it had been that easy with Cat too? Would she finally accept his friends? 

"Anyway let's not argue anymore and enjoy the evening."  Camille gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pushed one of the silver buttons inside the lift. Just a moment later they began to move again and when they left the building she took his hand in her own.

While they were eating in one of their favorite restaurants Magnus wondered when it had been the last time she had smiled at him so often. 

"So next weekend there is the exhibition opening of Damian Frank. You remember the photographs we have seen in Berlin?" 

Magnus tried to refresh his memory. They had visited Germany last year and after strolling around the capital they had ended up in small art gallery near Checkpoint Charly. 

"The ones with the old ruins?"

Camille nodded. "Exactly. So I have got an invitation for two on Saturday evening. Will you go with me?" 

"Saturday? Yes, sounds like a plan." Magnus answered almost shyly smiling back at her. 

"And I would love to visit Berlin again soon. Maybe after our weekend in Florida?"

"Florida?"

"The Santiago deal? Remember? They invited me to spend some days at their flagship hotel." Camille reminded him of their recent travel plans. 

"Oh right. Looking forward to it. To new memories." Magnus lifted his glass and his girlfriend joined his toast: "To new memories indeed."   

 

* * *

 

"So will you two come to Coney Island on Sunday? You can even bring Simon with you, Izzy." Alec gave his siblings a smirk. The three of them had finally managed to meet in Catarina's apartment at the same time and were waiting for the delivery of the Indian food they had ordered. 

"How generous of you big brother." Isabelle answered with a mocking voice. Still she couldn't resist to smile. But it was unclear if her expression was directed towards Alec or the boyfriend in her mind. 

Reaching out for plates Alec added with a serious voice this time: "You know I have changed my opinion about him." which led Jace to burst into laughter.

"Yeah from 'Who the hell invited him?' to 'If he really has to be here...' but nevertheless we appreciate your efforts." 

Alec shrugged his shoulder and changed the subject: "How about you? Do you want to invite a member from your 'book club'?" 

His brother grinned again: "Only one?" 

"Well I have more free entrance passes but have you thought this through? Do they know that they are all members of the same club?" 

"Mhm ...you got a point there. Maybe I'll go with Cindy in the morning and Anne in the afternoon." Jace considered his options when the ringing of the door bell interrupted the conversation. 

"Food is here. Finally. I'm starving." Alec sighed while observing his daughter. "Wait Gracie, what's that in your hands?" When he looked closer he discovered two sharp objects. 

"What the f...once and for all Jace and Isabelle don't leave your steles lying around unattended! Gracie give those to me." Alec stated with a firm voice and rose up from his seat. But other than the staff in his security company his daughter didn't react in any way. 

Alec moved towards her. "Now!"

She gave him a serious stare. "No. Need them. Me is gonna build." Holding them more tightly she ran towards the other corner of the room.

"Grace Lightwood you cannot build anything with them. Hand them over."  The father was almost shouting to get her attention back but it didn't help. 

She put the two steles on the floor and leaned them against each other so that they formed a triangle. "See me have already built." Grace pointed towards her construction proudly.

Alec couldn't help and his worried expression turned into a smile: "Alright you little architect. You proved me wrong." 

Closing up to her he picked his daughter up and gave her a tender hug. "Still those are dangerous and belong to Jace and Isabelle who better watch out from now on. Or I will build them a nice jail cell right here in the living room."

Gracie chuckled while her aunt and uncle looked slightly embarrassed when they put their steles out of reach. Alec Lightwood already wasn't someone to mess around with. But Alec Lightwood, father of Grace Lightwood, was definitely another league when it came to protect his daughter from any harm.

"Mmmmm. Yummy. Me hungry." The slight tension in the air was cut short when the little girl discovered the food on the table which Izzy had already put on plates. 

Soon the room was filled with smacking noises and again more laughter as the family enjoyed their rare dinner time together. 

 

* * *

 

"So we are honored that Damian Frank chose our institution to present his marvelous art. Please enjoy the exhibition and extraordinary perspectives on past life" Mrs. Mallow finished her opening speech and the crowd began to clap. 

Magnus took a look around. The black and white photographs were indeed fascinating, this time most of them captured decayed cabins in woods. 

"I can't decide. Shall we buy this one or this?" Camille stood between two pictures and her gaze wandered back and forth. "What do you think fits better in my loft?" 

"Both are quite sinister." Magnus stepped closer. 

"Well that's obvious and not helping. What else? Come on, before someone else snatches them away." His girlfriend answered getting impatiently. 

Before Magnus could answer again Damien Frank approached both of them. He was wearing dark clothes which somehow embodied his photographer style. 

"It's is always a delight to see the reactions to my pictures. Don't worry I will personally make sure nobody lays a hand on them before you make your decision, Mrs.?" The artist held out his hand. 

"Camille Belcourt. And of course it is Miss. You have to be insane to lock yourself up into the prison of marriage these days." She shook his hand and winked. 

"What a lovely name and what a refreshing attitude. It is a pleasure to meet you." Reaching in his pocket he grabbed a business card and gave it to Camille. 

"The pleasure is all mine. From the first moment I saw your photographs I have been in love with them."  

Magnus stood there watching the conversation without a word until Damien Frank turned his attention to him: "And you are?"

"Magnus Bane. And I agree with my girlfriend. Your photographs are very unique." 

"Damien. I'm sorry to disturb but can I borrow you for a minute?" Mrs. Mallow interrupted their encounter and pulled the artist into the direction of the buffet. 

Camille smirked at Magnus: "Honey you don't have to act so possessive." 

"What? I didn't do anything." 

"Yeah, only pointing out our relationship." Camille rolled her eyes and continued: "You don't have to worry. That was just friendly small talk." 

Magnus didn't answer immediately. She knew perfectly what had been on his mind. As usual. But sometimes he was afraid to ask what was on her's. Nevertheless the conservation left him with a haunting question. Taking her hand and leading Camille into a calmer corner of the exhibition he finally whispered: 

"About the wedding thing...have you been serious? I mean I'm aware you don't want any children and since I am not able to...well you know...this wouldn't happen anyway but we could still marry some day. I mean it doesn't have to be traditional. We could make our own rules so to speak. Have you ever thought about it like that?"

_Because I have. In fact I bought a Victorian engagement ring two years ago and have been waiting since that for the moment to ask you._

Magnus didn't reveal the last part because he was already nervous enough about Camille's answer. 

"So what do you say? Can you imagine a future for us as a married couple?" 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Grace spent a day on Coney Island with his siblings and his favorite warlock. (Part one)

"Look he Magnus. He Magnus." With a proud look Grace pointed out her fingers towards the warlock and danced happily around him, her aunt and uncle in the hallway.

The dark mood of Magnus, which had been lingering inside him after the latest conversation with Camille, improved instantly and he couldn't help but smile. This was probably the most adorable introduction in his long existence and he doubted that it would be beaten  soon. Or more likely any time at all.

He found himself again wondering about his relationship to Alec and his daughter. It had only been few weeks since they had gotten to know each other. 

Spending time with talking, laughing, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city or calm moments together. Nothing really extraordinary, just normal things people used to do everyday without thinking twice. 

But Magnus couldn't get it off his mind. This one word, which lingered around in the depth of his feelings and fought its way more and more to the surface: life-altering. Whatever this was between the three of them it slowly began to change him. In ways he had never anticipated. 

Like in this moment. 

Suddenly the prospect of meeting the siblings of a Shadowhunter made Magnus nervous. They mattered because Alec and Gracie mattered. 

It was as simple as that. It was as complicated as that. 

Would he get along with Isabelle and Jace too? 

Would their opinions influence how Alec acted towards him?

Would this day bring them closer or drift them apart? 

Whatever was going to happen, it would be odd. Who was he kidding?  

Exploring New York for leisure activities with Nephilim. And not with anyone but with one of THE Shadowhunters. The Lightwoods had always been considered as one of the most powerful and prestigious families within their community. But to the Downworlders encounters with them usually meant only danger and they went to great lenghts to avoid anyone with that name.  

Just months ago he would have accused a person of being insane or possessed, if he or she would have even dared to propose such an ridiculous idea as spending spare time together with a Lightwood.

But now he was standing there between Alec's family and flinching about HIS impression like he was about to go on a trial at the Seelie Queen's court. 

"Magnus." Isabelle was the first to reach out her hand and smiled: "It is so nice to meet you. What a lovely name. I only heard it once before but it belonged to a very peculiar..."

Alec, who had been watching the scene from the apartment door, coughed nervously to interrupt his sister and if she hadn't known him so well she would have probably missed the intention behind. 

His sister's eyes widened "Wait wait wait. It is you?" 

"If you mean Magnus Bane ...yeah that's me. And the pleasure is mine. I have heard so much about you from Alec." The Warlock took her hand and returned her warm greeting. 

"Oh is that so? Well it is shame my brother kept you a secret until now." The young woman winked playfully at Magnus and his tension slowly subsided. 

"Izzy it is not like that. We just..." Alec didn't want to give the wrong impression. But then again he asked himself what exactly they were. Neighbors obviously. Friends. It surely felt like that despite the short time they had been in each other lives. More than...

His sister quickly cut Alec off: "No no no. You had your chance of introducing us properly. Now I'll get all the savory stories first-hand from the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself."  

In the meanwhile Jace also quickly turned towards Magnus and opened his mouth: "Well then you must know that I am Jace. Just let me say 'Good morning' too before my sister interrogates the shit out of you." 

"Language!" Alec intervened with a fatherly voice which he evidently used more towards his brother than his daughter. 

"Uncle Jacy..." Grace signed dramatically trying to imitate her dad's strict tone. "Us say poop." 

The adults bursted immediately into laughter which the little girl couldn't quite comprehend. She glared at them and added with an even more serious expression. "Us do!" 

"Alright. Before this is going to escalate let's get out of here."  Alec grabbed the diaper bag for Gracie and Magnus automatically reached for the baby stroller. 

Izzy tried to share a suspicious look with Jace but his attention was focused on his niece playing around with her dinosaur toy. 

Alec locked the door and summed up their plan for today once again: "Since we are spending the morning on the beach I hope everyone of you have brought suitable clothing and suncream. And in the afternoon feel free to visit the Luna park." He handed them over special entrance tickets which he got for working on his latest security concept: "Remember you can use anything you want without paying a fee but you have to return the passes to me." 

Jace put on a serious face and saluted. "Yes heavenly father." 

"Hey! Stop mocking me. Or would you prefer staying at home? Besides we have to speed up a little, otherwise all the sunbeds will be taken. You know how busy it can get and the subway ride takes about 20 minutes."

"Come on Alec. Take it easy for once in a while." His brother rolled his eyes. 

"I could portal us there." Magnus hesitantly proposed.  

"That is...." Izzy began to consider the idea "...an excellent plan. Again Alec: why haven't you introduced us sooner?" 

"Careful! If you and Jace continue to annoy me like that I'll ask Magnus to send you to Wrangel Island instead". 

The Warlock watched amusingly the banter between the siblings before opening a portal. "After you. I promise no cold surprises." He winked at Alec: "At least for now." The Shadowhunter returned his mischievous grin. It felt good to have an unexpected ally against his brother and sister. 

They quickly stepped through the sparkling light and arrived safely almost in front of the shoreline in a small deserted street. 

"Again! Again!" Gracie shouted out with delight. Obviously this kind of traveling did not only appeal to her aunt.

"Later sweetie. You wanted to build a sandcastle right?" Alec put his daughter into the stroller and whispered a 'thank you' to Magnus. 

"Ohyeswonderful. Me need seashells." One wave of excitement was quickly replaced by another one. 

When they arrived at the beach they were able to settle down in a calmer area and instantly marked the space with their belongings. 

"Gracie how about we change into our swimming suits while the boys here prepare our picnic?" Izzy suggested and disappeared with her niece for a few minutes. 

"Have you escaped from the 1960s?" Jace commented as they returned both wearing bright turquoise-white colors. 

Magnus on the contrary smiled: "Oh this polka dot-design is timeless. You both look like dashing stars." 

"Well thank you. At least one who appreciates our fabulous style." Izzy chuckled. "Now what about you? Hurry up to the locker room or my niece and I are going to enjoy the breakfast all by ourselves."

"As you wish." Magnus winked at her and began to move towards the small cabins, followed by Alec and Jace who continued to discuss a new high-tech alert system.

Talking about alert. 

A sudden increase of heart rate and blood pressure. A faltering breath. 

_No. This was just a coincidence._

Alec definitely didn't response to his neighbor as he left the dressing room again, wearing a board short with a floral design and a tight white tank-top which was a strong contrast to the caramel skin and highlighted every muscle. 

And Alec definitely didn't read the print "Currently unsupervised. The possibilities are endless." and felt a rush of excitement flowing through his veins. 

_Nope. Not happening at all._

"Ready?" Since he seemed lost in thoughts Magnus tried again: "Earth to Lightwood? Where are you with your pretty head?" 

"Uh no. Yes. What?"

_Did he say pretty? No he wouldn't. He shouldn't._

"What are you two waiting for?" Jace rushed past them. "I'm getting breakfast before Izzy claims everything for herself."

Had his brother already changed too? What was he wearing? Alec tried to switch back to reality but his mind was still stuck on the word possibilities which was hovering so closely over that striking chest of Magnus.

Before joining the picnic Alec quickly decided to take a dip into the ocean. After all that was the reason why they were here and why wait when this moment seemed ...so perfectly appropriate? 

"Well someone was eager." Jace smirked after Alec stepped out of the water again and dried himself with a big blue towel. 

"I don't know what you are talking about..." He pressed his face into the soft fabric like he wanted to disappear in it. 

The blond Shadowhunter looked utterly confused at his brother: "About swimming. What else?"

"Right. I was... well it has been a while since the last time." Alec mumbled trying not to blush but Jace obviously didn't let him off the hook that easily: "Haven't you been here just three weeks ago?" 

Fortunately Izzy and Magnus were already distracted and building the foundation of the sandcastle with Gracie. 

Alec twinkled his nose. "As I said. Quite a while. Now shut up and hand me over that coffee and croissant."

He ate quietly while observing his daughter began to run up and down the beach to collect seashells. Normally he would have followed her instantly but Magnus already kept close track so Alec was able to sit back and relax for a few minutes. At least theoretically. Because as soon as Gracie and the warlock were out of earshot his sister turned to him with an intolerable smile: "So..."

"So?" Alec sipped on the his coffee and attempted to ignore the underlying question. Needless to say it didn't work. 

"Oh please. Don't give me that crap. What's going on between you?"  

The young man signed: "Why is everyone asking that?"  

"Because this is ..." Izzy waved at Magnus and her niece. "...rather surprising. Don't you think?"

"What? I get along with my neighbor who is coincidently the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Weirder things have happened in the course of history." 

"Well not many if you ask me. But first and foremost I am talking about that you obviously trust him with Gracie." Izzy highlighted. 

"It's not a big deal." Even before he had finished the sentence Alec felt how wrong it sounded. The exact opposite was true.

And his sister knew it: "You didn't even let Jace alone with Gracie in the first weeks after her birth." 

"Well hello?! You can't blame me. We have grown up with him and his pranks. He is not exactly the best role model regarding responsible and thoughtful behavior." 

"Excuse me?! I'm right here and can hear you." Their brother suddenly exclaimed who had been listening to the conversation without saying anything until now. 

"Then you have to agree with me that you and Magnus are not comparable. Or may I remind you of the incident when you put seeds into Izzy's keyboard before her holiday and when she came back she discovered a small jungle? When was it again? Ah yes three months ago." 

"But she wanted to spend more time in nature." Jace defended himself with a smug grin. 

"Let's return to the main subject here." Izzy cut them off. She had already spent an annoying amount of time dealing with that grass growing on her work desk. "Do you like Magnus? I mean like like?" 

"I like him. Singular verb. That's all. Besides if I ever intend to enter a relationship again I also have to think how it affects Gracie." Alec almost whispered.  

"Well we have already established that this obviously wouldn't be a problem." Hearing her and Magnus' laughter from the distance Izzy added softly "Quite the contrary I believe." 

"And Magnus has a girlfriend." Her brother quickly revealed to get out of the conversation. 

"Oh." Disappointment was written all over his sister's face. "That's unfortunate." 

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It isn't." Well it was. But only because Magnus definitely deserved someone better in his view but it was not Alec's place to intervene nor to tell Izzy more about his observations. He grabbed a book signaling that this TED-talk was over but he should have known it. Once Izzy was on to something she wouldn't give up easily. Which was great in her position in The Institute but so utterly infuriating when it came to his private life. 

"So you are telling me that you don't find him attractive? Not even a little bit?" 

"What do you not understand of us being just friends?" Alec spit out much harsher than intended. Before Izzy could return something Grace ran towards them: "So many. See." She proudly showed her bucket filled with seashells and drift wood. 

"That's great sweetheart." Izzy commented the findings refocusing her attention on the little girl. 

Her father breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the awkward conversation was over. 

"Oh Magnus. Be careful with the sun. You are already a little red on the upper shoulder." Keeping a straight face Isabelle picked up the sun lotion bottle and threw it into Alec's arms.

_No no no. She would not ..._

"But since your new friend is an expert on safety issues I'm sure Alec will be very delighted to keep you away from any further harm."  

_Are your freaking kidding me?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to read about your thoughts and feelings regarding this chapter. The next update will be within this month by the way :-) Have a happy December and check out the lovely Shadowhunter advent calendars on twitter like #SDNAdventCalendar18


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus stared between the sun lotion on Alec's lap and his admittedly slightly red shoulder back and forth. For a few seconds an awkward silence lingered between them, encircled only be the waves of the ocean.

_Damn it, Izzy._

"You don't have to..." Magnus suddenly blurred out clearly uncomfortable while Alec mumbled an uncertain "Shall I..." at the same time. 

Without finishing their sentences both men shut their mouths again and looked anywhere but at each other. Once more the sound of the rolling sea felt overwhelmingly loud. But at least it drowned out his whistle-blowing heart Alec argued with himself. 

 _Come on, get your act together Lightwood._  

Holding the orange bottle in his hands tightly he finally stated: "I know I don't have to. But your skin actually looks a little sun-struck so..." 

Magnus fiddled with his rings still avoiding eye contact. "I can apply the lotion with magic."

"Really. It is not a big deal." Alec cleared his throat and gave him a tensed smile. "I'll do you..."

_What the hell did I just say???_

He had not even the time to hide his head as he blushed deeply at the not very subtle meaning of his words. It didn't help that his mind was abruptly floated with pictures which perfectly underscored his declaration. 

"I meant I'll do it. Jeez ...just lie down." Alec groaned feeling completely embarrassed. 

Magnus had to chuckle when he discovered that the shades of crimson red on Alec's face now almost mirrored his own skin color on the shoulder. He decided to act as a considerate gentleman and let the first choice of words go without commenting it. Of course Alec didn't need to know that his own mind betrayed his intentions and wouldn't drop the remark as easily as he pretended. Before blushing himself he quickly removed his tank-top and sank into the sunbed letting his arms carefully guard his head. It was nothing. Magnus tried to reassure himself. Just a tiny communication mishap. Not some Freudian slip which revealed a hidden sexual longing. After all they were friends. Magnus refused to put the word 'only' in the sentence because this unexpected relationship between the two of them meant so much more to him and he would never risk it to fulfill a probably short-lived desire. 

"Ready?" 

A almost silent whisper from Alec brought the Warlock back to reality. He nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, expecting a sensation on his skin any moment. 

Alec stared at his half-naked neighbor and felt a weird mixture of relief, insecurity and a thrill of anticipation. First of all he felt grateful that Magnus didn't make his awkward mistake worse by pointing it out. And he thanked all the angels that his sister was currently occupied with Gracie while Jace had left the beach to meet one of his book club member for a coffee. Was it Sue or Sandy? Whatever ...in the unlikely case Alec would ever met the girl he'd definitely buy her a drink for saving him from a lifelong dwelling on this error. It might be just a tiny incidence but the memory cells of his siblings were relentless in such cases. 

Secondly: Good gracious! Magnus should have kept that shirt on. How overwhelming delightful! It was clearly easier to admire the beauty of Magnus from a safe distance. But now he was about to get literally under his skin and Alec's fantasy was fueled with new images. Images in which their bodies overlapped in it so much that it was difficult to tell them apart. He swallowed hard. 

_Oh sis I am so going to kill you if I survive this._

Alec began to rub some lotion between his hands to warm it up. From his siblings and his daughter he had learned that applying it straight from the bottle could lead to some ridiculous tantrums. 

"Alright. I'll start on your neck." He was utterly indecisive if the announcement was aimed at Magnus or rather himself. His hands slowly encircled the already red area on the shoulder and after a few moments Magnus visibly began to relax.

Whatever the Warlock had expected it was not this. Who would have thought that the touch of a Shadowhunter, who was mostly trained to kill instantly, could make him feel quite the opposite. On second consideration Magnus scolded himself. After all this was Alec and by now - especially after seeing how he treated his daughter - Magnus should have foreseen his tenderness. Well predicting the future had never been a strong suit of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Suddenly Alec stopped when he felt an unevenness in the lower back region. His curiosity took over and he looked closer. They were almost invisible but still there.

"Where did you get this scars? Battle result?" He asked inquisitively. 

"If you count my stepfather as the opponent then I guess yes." Magnus mumbled absently keeping his eyes closed. 

The answer and the indifferent way it was spoken made Alec shiver: "What?" 

"Well I wasn't the easiest kid." Again no emotion was recognizable in Magnus voice but Alec felt him tense up again under his hands. 

"Don't do that!" Alec exclaimed more loudly than intended. The idea that someone would hurt Magnus on purpose, especially as a child, left him with a twisting pain in his stomach. 

"What do you mean?"

"Defending a person who obviously harmed you. Please promise me. This..." Alec gentle brushed over the scars. "...is completely inexcusable. I wish I could make it go away."

Sensing Alec's horrified emotions Magnus tried to smooth him down and not the other way round: "Hey. Don't feel guilty for something you are not responsible for. This happened when you were not even born yet."

"That still doesn't make it right though..." Alec protested. Maybe this attitude embodied his inner core perfectly. His constant pursuit of justice, no matter if it concerned him or someone else. No matter what time and place it happened. 

Not quite knowing what else to do or say he almost unknowingly began to touch the skin again and Magnus felt an unfamiliar movement of Alec's fingers in comparison to the more rhythmic motions before. 

"What are you doing?" 

Alec's heartbeat increased, he haltered his hands and quickly whispered. "Sorry." 

"For what?" Magnus was genuinely confused about the startled reaction of his friend.   

"This was silly." Somehow the Shadowhunter felt even more embarrassed than before about his previous mishap. "It doesn't work anyway."

"What do you mean? I still can't follow."

"If you really must know ..." Alec signed a little defeated "I drew a healing rune with my hand but since this only works with a steele it doesn't make any sense."

"Oh..." Magnus felt relieved that he had kept his eyes closed the whole time because it was much easier to hide the sudden tears which welled up. In his mind the picture of himself as a small boy showed up. A small boy who was suddenly smiling in relief because he had been finally heard after almost three hundred years. 

"Alexander. Never apologize for making something better." 

Alec shook his head. "But it didn't..."

"I can assure it did. Thank you."

"Well in that case..." Suddenly a shy chuckle escaped from Alec. "I am adding something else." Again Magnus felt his fingers traveling up and down his back. Under different circumstances he would have done something else too. But leaving tiny kisses along the way seemed not exactly appropriate, even if his heart begged to differ. 

More or less satisfied with the result Alec stood up. "Ready. You can rise and shine."

Magnus finally opened his eyes: "Have you drawn other runes on me?"  He questioned his neighbor with an fond expression. 

"A Shadowhunter, even a former one, knows how to keep his secrets." Alec answered cryptically. "But from on you should be better protected from the sun and hopefully other obstacles in life too." 

"I see. Well the High Warlock of Brooklyn will not rest until he gets behind the truth. Which will happen sooner than later." Magnus playfully warned Alec. "But for the moment: Thank you again Alexander." 

"You're welcome. If you need anything else you'll find me in the water." Alec quickly stepped back.

"I think I will lay here for a few moments more. You know let the lotion soak properly into the skin." 

Yes, an excellent day to relax and cool off, whether in the sea or on the sunbed. 

  

* * *

 

After lunch Izzy waited for her boyfriend to arrive on the beach, while Jace was still occupied with his date. 

While strolling around the boardwalk Grace suddenly pulled Alec and Magnus towards a small wooden booth. A large hand-written sign stated "Temporary Tattoos" in squiggled letters. 

A red-headed woman sat in front of it and was just about to finish a black drawing on the back of a teenager.

The young girl observed fascinated how the lines formed a large round flower. She turned towards Magnus and her father with a mischievous smile: "Daaaaaaddy." 

"I have a slight feeling where this is heading to." The Warlock chuckled. 

"Me want one." Gracie stated with a determined look on her face.  

"Yep. Straight to the point." Magnus' smile widened. 

"Sweetheart let me talk to the lady first. Okay?" Alec tried to gain the attention of the woman after she had said goodbye to her last customer. "Excuse me. Are those colors suitable for little children?"

She turned towards him and answered quickly: "Hi. Absolutely. The colors are water-based and suitable for all ages, even for those who have sensitive skin like myself. My stepdad works in the film industry and he got them as a birthday present for me from a makeup-artist." Seeing the grinning girl in front of her she said: "I suppose you like to try it out. What is your name?" 

"Grace Setia Lightwood."  

"Hi Grace. My name is Clary. Here look at those pictures. Is there anything you like?"

Grace looked through the drawings and suddenly her face lit up: "Yes, me have this." She pointed towards the elephant. 

"Perfect. Please take a seat." Clary reached for her brush and dipped it into the color. "This might tingle a little."  Within seconds the shape of the animal appeared on the small arm of girl and soon the drawing was completed with a few last cautious strokes. 

The joy was written all over the face of Alec's daughter: "Oh. So pretty." 

"Yes indeed." Her father agreed without hesitation. "This is a piece of art. How much do you get?" 

The young woman smiled gratefully: "10 dollars." 

But suddenly the face of Grace darkened. "No no no." 

"Sweetie, what is it? Are you in pain?" Alec looked alarmed at his daughter. Maybe the painting wasn't as harmless as the woman had claimed before.

"Daddy too." 

The father let out a breath of relief since Gracie was obviously fine. "See, I have already tattoos. I don't need more." He explained. Gracie starred thoroughly at the dark symbols on his skin and began to pout: "No animal!" 

"Yeah but..." 

"Come on. A little sea horse or owl won't hurt." Magnus winked at Alec. The former Shadowhunter rolled his eyes: "Two against one is unfair." He was perfectly aware that he had lost this argument within seconds. Like so many with his daughter. But most of the time it didn't feel like a defeat. "Alright. Which one?"

Gracie browsed again through the pictures and obviously found something suitable. "This. You like bird."

"True." Alec let himself fall into the chair and extended his arm so that Clary could begin to draw once more: "Let's get this over with." The woman was even quicker than before and finished the animal within a minute. 

"Great. Now that everyone is satisfied we should head back to Izzy and Simon. They are probably already waiting to go to the Luna Park together." 

"No. Now Magnus. He also need." Gracie smiled and tried to pull her father up from the chair while the Warlock was caught off guard: "What? No. This is really not necessary darling." 

"But Magnus..." Alec grinned. Time for sweet revenge. "Come on. It really doesn't hurt." He quickly rose and pushed the warlock into the seat. 

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." Clary chuckled. "So Grace what do you choose this time?"

She wanted to show her the pictures again but the small girl had already made up her mind: "Monkey." 

Alec had never seen Magnus blush so quickly and bursted into hysterical laughter: "You heard her. Monkey it is." 

"By Lilith ... this evil creature will hound me forever..." Magnus groaned dramatically. 

"Magnus stole back dinosaur and from tree he fell. Boom!" Gracie tried to explain to Clary while replaying the scene.

"Oh dear...that sounds like an unforgettable adventure." The young woman concluded. 

"Yeah it is a pity I missed half of it." Alec laughed patting Magnus on his shoulder while Gracie observed how Clary finished the monkey. 

"It has been a pleasure making business with you little princess and you guys." She put the brush back and handed them over a card with her contact number. "In case you need more color in your life. I'll also do birthday parties and such." 

 

* * *

 

When the three got back to the beach Izzy was already waiting impatiently: "Where have you been? Oh. Looks almost like matching tattoos. How fancy." 

"It was not our decision." "Gracie made us do it." The words of Alec and Magnus overlapped at the same second. 

"The Force runs strong in your family." 

"Lewis, you made it." Alec turned towards the new voice, already knowing that it could only mean Isabelle's boyfriend had finally shown up too. Nobody else would quote Star Wars in everyday conversations with this frequency but also such a disturbing accuracy even if it was taken completely out of context. 

"Happy or disappointed?" Simon replied with an amused look. 

"Happy is a strong emotion which should be handled with care and reserved for special occasions." Alec deadpanned. 

Simon wasn't impressed at all. "Oh keep pretending that I annoy you but deep down you like me and we both know it."

"Well I am definitely happy you're here." Izzy gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

They had been dating now for almost half a year and Simon was definitely not like the other men Isabelle had been involved so far. The Shadowhunter came from a family with a mundane father and a nephilim mother which was still very rare and regarded controversial. But somehow he achieved it to embody the best of the two worlds and as soon as people got to know Simon he would melt prejudices like the superlaser of Death Star.

Within the Institute he was head of the IT department. The young man currently worked on a new database for Sacred Scriptures and other important papers from the Shadowhunter culture. Izzy managed the whole process, especially trying to convince people to temporarily lend them their valuable books so that digital copies could be preserved for the next generations. Needless to say that many families were very skeptical to hand over written knowledge because the access to it meant power. But those reservations gave Izzy and Simon the chance to bond over lists like 'Best excuses not being able to share a book at the moment'. It gave them time so that her love at second glance could catch up with his love at first sight. 

After chasing another kiss Isabelle pointed towards their new friend as Alec called him persistently. "May I introduce you to Magnus Bane. He is..."

"...holy shit the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Simon's eyes widened and Alec glared at him. Was the concept of using decent language around children really so hard to comprehend?

"Maybe I should print that line on my business cards." Magnus chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet you too."

"Since it is already past three we should head over to the Luna park before my daughter becomes too sleepy."

"Me not tired, me go round and round." Gracie exclaimed half-offended and half-excited. 

Seeing the questioning look on Magnus' and Simon's faces Alec added: "She means the ferris wheel." 

They began to move towards the entrance of the park trying to stay close together in the crowd of people who had also decided to enjoy the summer day outside. 

"Out. Out. Here." Gracie struggled in her stroller as the group of five passed her favorite ride.

"Just a second sweetheart." Alec removed the safety belt and picked her up. 

As they embarked one gondola he kept holding his daughter closely. The park turned out to be not so amusing after all if you had to look after a lightening bundle of joy which tried to move in every direction. Regardless of her surrounding which included high heights. But her excitement usually overshadowed his sorrows and this time was not different.

Somehow Alec still must have been lost in thoughts because he didn't realized the direction of the smalltalk between the other adults before it was too late to intervene.   

"You're dating Camille? But you seem so nice and she is like the incarnation of hell. And I don't mean it the charming soul-searching way like Lucifer on Netflix." Simon shockingly noted towards Magnus. Seeing the slightly disturbed expressions around him the Shadowhunter quickly apologized. "Sorry she tried to turn me into a vampire so my opinion is a little bit biased here. Anyway this is none of my business and she is probably completely different once you get to know her better. Not that I ever intend to bu" 

"Simon!" Alec groaned uncomfortable with the conversation. This topic was clearly a minefield and Simon had waltzed right into the middle of it. 

The eldest Lightwood brother tried to make eye contact with Magnus to see if he hadn't been too offended by the remarks. But the Warlock continued to stare at the skyline without showing any emotions. And slowly Alec began to understand that this kind of behavior - or to be more precisely the visible non-reaction - was nothing but part of his well applied glamour. Probably brought to perfection over the centuries. 

Magnus had tried to keep his mind occupied and away from Camille the last hours and it had worked. Until now. Suddenly everything felt to tight. Around and in him. He desperately wanted to escape but it was one round left to go. Somehow the ride captured the current state of his relationship precisely. He couldn't get out but somehow he also wasn't in power to influence the direction where to move.  

Magnus counted down the seconds to ease his mind until they disembarked again while the others also fell into an awkward silence. 

When they got out of the gondola Jace called after them. He had been already waiting in front of the ferries wheel. 

"Uncle Jacy. Finish reading?" Gracie smiled at the blond man who looked much more relaxed in comparison to the other adults in this moment. "Yes. For today. Hey where did you get that elephant? This looks great." 

"Clary. Good. You want too?" The small girl asked him but suddenly changed the topic when she discovered the ice cream truck: "Yummmmy. Ice cream?"

"Good idea." "Of course." The group was relieved about the new topic and began to line up in front of the car. 

Abruptly Magnus coughed. "Excuse me. I have forgotten that a client expects a call." 

"Shall we get some ice cream for you?" Simon asked which sounded much like an compensation offer for his comments before. 

"No thanks. Let's meet at Nathan's for dinner. You reserved a table at six, right Alec?" 

The young father was just able to confirm it before the Warlock swiftly vanished in the crowd of park visitors. 

"Lewis. You really don't know when to stop talking." Alec complained. 

"I know but I wasn't aware that he is dating that monstrosity. I mean if Izzy hadn't save me I would spend my days hiding in some ridiculous coffin. Which is totally against my natural biorhythm because I hate sleeping when the sun is up. And all because I didn't wanna dance with that b...insert a x-rated word here ...during the winter ball. I can't imagine that she makes anyone happy. I mean probably when she disappears from someone's life. But...oh...ups I am doing it again..." 

"Yeah and you are adorable. Don't let my brother convince you to change." Izzy gave him a quick hug and settled in his arms. 

"Ugh...you two are too sappy." Alec shook his head.

"Come on brother, he has very valid points here." Izzy defended Simon's judgement. "I would have driven a wooden stake in her heart a long time ago but I am not sure if she really has one." 

"Don't you think I know that? In fact I have met her myself and would back up everything your boyfriend just said. But..."

"But what?" Isabelle really wanted to know what Alec thought about the whole situation since he hadn't mention anything about Camille so far. 

"I'm not sure if such comments help Magnus or hurt him more. Okay?" 

Simon looked more bashful about his choice of words then before. "Sorry man. I'll do better."

And Izzy? She stayed silent. Because in that moment of truth she realized two things. First whatever this was between her brother and Magnus it wasn't just a possible fling she could tease him about. This strong need of keeping Magnus safe which radiated from Alec could only mean one thing: The Warlock had conquered a special place in her brother's heart. Something she wasn't sure was possible after everything he had gone through before Grace was born. Normally this development would be a reason to celebrate. But the second realization made this nearly out of reach. Not only Magnus was in a relationship but he was together with troublemaker Camille Belcourt. And if Alec indeed cared about him as deeply as Izzy suspected he would suffer almost as much as the Warlock himself. Because that was what Alec did. His emotions were inevitably wired to the wellbeing of the people he loved. 

"By Raziel from now on Magnus is under our special protection and we are going to take care of him." Isabelle finally swore determined. 

Alec starred at her not exactly sure if he should roll his eyes or fondly embrace his sister after the slightly dramatic promise. Before he could make a decision his brother returned with three scones of ice cream while Gracie was balancing two. 

"Chocolate Strawberry for Alec. Pumpkin Stracciatella for the weird guy. And Peanut-Butter for our sis." Jace handed them over and turned to Gracie: "Alright you can give me my Mango Banana back now." 

"No. Also mine." Gracie quickly licked over both scones and grinned delightful. 

Jace looked mortified but the others bursted into laughter.

"Sorry hermano. You should know by now that you can never trust our little niece when it comes to ice cream. Or sweets in general." 

 

* * *

 

After taking a few other rides in the park the clock slowly turned to six. The Lightwoods accompanied by Simon settled down in Nathan's restaurant and ordered the first round of drinks but Magnus was still nowhere to be seen. 

"Can you watch after Gracie? I'm gonna check if I can reach him on the phone." Alec stood up again from the table and left the diner again.  

After the seventh ringing sound the Warlock picked up but obviously wasn't aware of it, since he didn't answer. All Alec could hear were some background noises but it was enough to localize his possible whereabouts. And indeed he found him sitting on the boardwalk not far away from the restaurant. 

Alec felt uncertain if Magnus was actually watching the waves traveling to the shore since his gaze seemed blury.

"Hey. Here you are? I tried to call you. Is everything okay?"

The sudden attention made Magnus startle. "Oh...sorry... I lost track of time." 

"No problem." Alec decided to sit down by his side for a few moments since the Warlock didn't look ready to return with him yet. "I know my siblings can be a little bit too much, especially in the beginning and in combination with Simon Lewis." 

"Don't worry Alexander. They are a lovely bunch of people." 

"Is something else bothering you?" 

SHE SAID NO. Magnus wanted to scream. Instead he just shook his head. 

"Come on. Talk to me." 

The Warlock sighed since Alec could obviously look through his facade much better than he had expected. "I...sorry ...I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" The young man moved closer and gentle elbowed him. "We are friends right?"

"Yes. And that is the exact reason why I can't tell you." He flinched his fingers together and fought to keep his emotions under control. 

"This doesn't making no sense." Alec glanced at him genuinely confused. "You can confine me in anything."

"I know." For a second a smile showed up on his face but it was gone before it could reach anywhere. 

Magnus wanted to talk. So badly. About everything. Maybe Alec was even the only one who Magnus currently trusted enough to reveal the truth. 

When Simon asked all those questions about Camille the Warlock felt a rush of panic. No matter how hard he had tried to forget last night all came back in that moment. 

Her laughter echoed in his ears. "Don't be silly." Basically this was the only reaction of his girlfriend when he brought up the idea of marriage.

And she was right. How could he possible think that she wanted to have him this way? But what was left then? If their images of the future drifted apart what did it mean for their present?

He wanted to tell Alec everything but he had been down this road before. Of course not for the same reason. And not with him along the way. 

Nevertheless the outcome would probably be the same. 

When he had shared his experiences and emotions with Catarina she had been understanding. At first. But the more he revealed the more anger took over instead of concern and consolation. It was the time when everything had begun to fall apart between the two best friends. Lightheaded pillow fights turned into furious clashing of doors. Mutal teasing and laughter about their love lives changed into heavy accusations. Until they almost did nothing else but fight in every encounter. The last time they had spend together in her apartment Catarina had even stopped being angry. It seemed none of them had any energy left to feel something. Anything. "Magnus. It is enough. We can't go on like this. I hate to see you getting constantly hurt but obviously you are not able to leave her. But I can. I want nothing to do with her any longer. And in this case it unfortunately means..." "Me too." Magnus had turned around and never set a foot into her apartment until Alec moved in. 

_Just leave her._

How often had he heard the sentence? From Cat, from himself? And rationally he knew it would be better. Alec would give him the same advise. And that was exactly the reason why he had to keep everything to himself. Magnus would just disappoint him like Cat when it became clear that despite everything he was too weak to walk away. He knew it and worst of all Camille knew it too. 

"Magnus?" 

But if he kept everything a secret what kind of friendship would be the result? Based on subtly hiding the truth or bluntly lying? So that left only one conclusion. Sooner or later he would loose him and Gracie too. Just like he had lost his former best friend.

Suddenly breathing felt difficult and his heart began to race. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

 _Please don't go._  

"Hey. It is okay. You don't have to tell me. Or you can tell me later. Whatever you want." Alec whispered. "And if you are not in the mood for a dinner with noisy adults and a tired kid I completely understand." 

"No." Magnus stated with a surprising new determination because the idea of spending the rest of the day alone was even more unbearable. He would just end up throwing a pity party for himself so he quickly brushed the traces of sand from his clothes and stood up. "I am hungry."

He was already turning towards the direction of the restaurant when he heard Alec again who was just a few steps behind. 

"Magnus wait."

"Have I forgotten something?" 

"No. Yes. I..." Alec cursed himself for being bad at handling such situations. But the possibility that he could make him feel a little better was enough to overcome his own insecurities. Before Magnus realized what happened he found himself suddenly embraced by his friend. "You may not want to talk but you didn't say anything against hugging." 

In the first seconds the Warlock froze just like when Alec had put sun lotion on him. It took definitely more seconds to relax. Because this time Magnus felt Alec everywhere. His arms around him. The soft hair and skin which smelled after sun, sea and coconut. Maybe there was even a hint of chocolate. It was like the tiniest holiday for his body and soul and he finally let himself sink into it. 

"Grace claimed the ice cream of Jace." Alec suddenly whispered against the ears of Magnus while caressing his back. "He left his scone with her and seriously thought he would get it back without a fight."

He felt a laughter slowly spreading through the chest of his friend. "Oh what a fool. Who won?"

"What do you think?" 

"Hmm...the more clever one. So clearly Gracie."

"Yep. He didn't stand a chance." 

Both chuckled and slowly entangled from the embrace. Magnus found himself wondering how Alec did that. How he could lift the heavy burdens, which put him down so much, just with little gestures? The memories of his stepfather, Camille's rejection...it all faded in the background. 

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." Alec finally stated. If things were different he wouldn't let go completely but keep holding the hand of Magnus. Still walking side by side in silence didn't feel wrong either. 

 

* * *

 

Against expectation the following dinner turned out to be quite fun. Since it was clear that Camille Belcour was banished from the table the conversation revolved around easier topics like the latest gossip from the Institute and the Downworld, banters between the siblings and jokes about Seelie Queen. Although Simon didn't find the last one amusing. "She has eyes and ears everywhere. I don't want to end up bound to some tree in creepy fairy land." "Don't worry. I will send an army after her guards and kick her royal butt personally to set you free." Izzy calmed him down and nobody had the slightest doubt that she would do exactly that in a case of emergency.

When they were finished with their food and drinks the sun had already begun to set. Magnus opened a portal to send Jace, Simon and Izzy back to the Institute while he travelled with Alec and Grace back to their apartment building. 

Before he could say goodbye the small girl ran in her room, came back with one her books and gave it wordless to Magnus. 

Alec tried to explain that they had already occupied too much time of Magnus but he cut him off with a smile. "It's completely fine. Come on little one. We let your Dad have a few moments for himself."

"Thanks." The young father whispered putting the picnic basket on the kitchen table. 

Somehow the three of them started to be well attuned regarding their Sunday activities together. 

Alec was just about to take in the last plates into the dishwasher when his daughter suddenly appeared in the kitchen with a suspicious grin. 

"Sweetie what's going on? Do you want some milk or a hot chocolate before sleeping?" 

She pressed her little index finger over his mouth and shook her head. 

"Is this a new game we are playing?" Alec looked confused at her but she began to pull her dad back into her room.

With a tender smile she pointed at Magnus who was still seating on the chair. 

He held the book in his hands and it looked like he was about to read. Except that his breathing had calmed down and his eyes were closed.

Oh. 

"Well at least someone is sleeping." Alec returned Gracie's chuckle. But actually it was comprehensibly, since the day had been intense with happy moments but also difficult encounters with the past and present. It only led to one problem now. He didn't want to wake Magnus up but letting him sleep there on the rather tiny chair wasn't a good solution either. 

Looking back and forth between his daughter and Magnus Alec finally whispered. "Let's get him home."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you feel about the chapter. And if you have any ideas which you would like to see in the story just add it in the comments. Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.I.N.A.L.L.Y - a new update. My dear readers, are you still with Alec, Gracie and Magnus in this story? Let me know what you think and feel.

While his daughter grinned at both, Alec softly brushed over the Warlock's arm. "Magnus?" 

When he got no reaction, he tried again: "Hey. Wake up. I can't let you sleep here in this chair..." 

Observing the failed attempts of his father Gracie put on her singing voice "Maaaaaaagnus...." while poking his leg.

Nothing. 

Alec and his daughter looked at each other, both shrugging with their shoulders. 

"Enough. Time for more drastic measurements." The Nephilim signaled Gracie to step back a little bit and hovered over Magnus' body, looking for the least clumsiest way to pick him up. 

He finally lifted him bridal style, expecting every second that Magnus would wake up and probably struggle to get out of his arms. 

As he stepped out of Gracie's room his neighbor indeed seemed to start moving and sighed. 

"Magnus..." Alec whispered again. 

Again he groaned a little bit but instead of loosing his grip the Warlock snuggled closer to Alec and mumbled. "Don't."

"What?" 

"Please don't leave me." 

Alec smile froze as he heard the defeated voice and he haltered his movement, trying to get a look at his neighbor's face. "Hey..."

His eyes were still close, so Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was talking in his sleep or even if he was meant to be addressed by the quiet plead. 

The Nephilim starred between him and the entrance door to his apartment back and forth. 

He should bring him to his own loft as he had originally intended. But after what he had learned about Magnus today and how he obviously struggled with something the thought of leaving him there all alone left a strange twist in his stomach. 

"We are not going anywhere..." Alec whispered as he changed the direction of his steps and moved towards his bedroom. "Gracie could you..." 

Before he could finish his daughter rushed over to open the door. He laid Magnus down on his bed and as soon as he stopped touching him a protesting sound escaped from Magnus' mouth. 

Alec tugged him into the blanket and resisted the urge to give him a kiss on his forehead. 

Gracie laughed, climbed on the middle of the bed and immediately pretended to sleep too. 

It was a regular strategy she used when she didn't want to sleep in her own room but this time with Magnus there too...It should feel more wrong...but everything inside him begged to differ. 

Alec rubbed his head, before he slipped onto his side and turned off the light. "What am I doing with you two?" 

His daughter moved towards his side and giggled. Before Alec could overthink the whole situation and fall in panic he quickly drifted to sleep. 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 

 

 

Magnus felt the warm morning sun on his skin and felt more relaxed than he had for a long time. Thinking of yesterday made him smile ever before opening his eyes.

Spending time on the beach, Alec's caring hands, Isabelle's sharing some childhood memories, reading to Gracie and.. and...Suddenly his heart began to beat faster.

What happened afterwards? How did he get home?  He abruptly opened his eyes only to find a grinning girl observing him closely. 

This was not his home. This was not his bed. His body tensed. Gracie held her dinosaur in her hand and began to move it towards Magnus with a silent growl gesture. 

Then she pointed out to her father next to them who was obviously still sleeping, his hear messed up in every direction and his mouth slightly opened. 

Before getting lost in the view in front of him Magnus attention wandered back to Gracie as her stomach made a very precise noise. "Hungry?" He whispered. 

As she nodded Magnus got up and stated quietly: "Come on, I'm making us some breakfast." Both left the bedroom in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Alec to rest a little bit longer. 

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 

 

Alec woke up hearing some unfamiliar noises. He quickly looked around, only to find the bed empty and for a second panic settled in. "Gracie?" 

As if on cue the bedroom door opened and his daughter slowly moved towards him, balancing a small tray. Followed by Magnus with a bigger tray, who slightly blushed when Alec's gaze found him. 

Before he could say anything Gracie began to sing loud and proud: 

_"Good morning to you, good morning to you!_

_We are all in our places with bright shiny faces and I say good morning to you!_

_Good morning Daddy we’re glad you’re here today!_

_Good morning everyone we’re glad you’re here today! Hooray!"_

Alec knew the melody from the nursery by heart now too and smiled at her, knowing what she expected in return. Slightly embarrassed he began to raise his voice too.

" _Good morning Gracie....good morning Magnus we’re glad you’re here today!_

_Good morning everyone we’re glad you’re here today! Hooray!"_

"Oh dear..." Magnus looked at them fondly. "This is certainly a charming way to start the day..."

The young father observed him closely if he could find any sign of discomfort but Magnus seemed to be alright. 

"Breakfast in bed?" The Warlock asked. 

"Yes, why not..." Alec mumbled staring at the pancakes. "Thanks for cooking. It looks delicious."

"Me helped to washing the berries." Gracie exclaimed excited as she climbed up the bed again.

"And you did great..." Magnus confirmed. "Well enjoy your meal." 

Alec looked at him confused "Aren't you hungry?" 

"I...."  

"Come on, there is enough for the three of us..." The former Shadowhunter argued. Unless...maybe he had read it all wrong and letting Magnus sleep here was a mistake.

"I have pestered you two long enough." Magnus answered. "Thanks for the lovely day on Coney Island. Bye."

Before Alec could reply his neighbor rushed out of the room while Gracie took a bite and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What did you say, sweetie?" 

"Where Magnus go?" 

Her dad swallowed. "Home...I guess." 

"Why?"

Alec wished he knew the answer. 

 


End file.
